Unwanted Bonds
by CelticKitsune
Summary: Harry Potter, even at age fifteen still has a problem with accidental magic. Harry finds himself bonded to two Slytherins and his life seems to go from bad to worse. Or is this just a blessing in disguise?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A special thanks to Hannah who did the beta reading for me on this. Thanks! 3 you are totally awesome!

Unwanted bonds

Chapter 1

Harry sat down heavily in the chair staring first at the headmaster, then looking at the two Slytherins who were standing calmly with each other. He wanted to yell at them, to have more of a reaction then their usual emotionless expressions. But surely there had been a mistake. He looked over at Dumbledore again. "Professor, I...I really don't understand..."

"It's been explained to you twice Potter." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry snapped at him, and Draco narrowed his eyes taking half a step towards his long time school rival, but stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked at his current boyfriend and sighed leaning against him again.

"Potter, there isn't much that can be done about this situation. Unless you can learn how to keep your own magic under control, which considering we are all standing here, I am finding that that will never be possible." Blaise Zabini explained.

"I can control my magic just fine! When people don't piss me off." Harry said narrowing his eyes at Blaise hoping that the other boy would get the idea that he was the one pissing off Harry right now. Actually the whole situation was. Harry couldn't even remember what had happened, he remembered being extremely pissed off at Ron. The subject of money had been brought up, it was a touchy subject with Ron on the best of days, so Harry usually avoided it. They had been planning on going on a trip this summer, Harry would of course spend a couple weeks with his aunt and uncle before he met Ron and Hermione, and they went to spend a few days in France, Harry had never traveled before, Hermione had gone places with her parents before as had Ron, but when deciding where they would go Ron figured he might ask his twin brothers for a bit of help. Harry said he would cover the cost, he mostly forgot that he had a vault full of gold until there was something that he needed or wanted to do. Though upon telling Ron this the other boy had snapped. Harry had never thought of Ron as a charity case, he had been the first friend Harry had ever had. Everything was kind of a blur after that, he remembered Ron's glass exploding, and then his own. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital wing.

"And that my dear boy I believe is where the problem is." Dumbledore said catching Harry's attention. "It is not just when you get mad, but any bouts of strong emotion. You see typically a wizard child will have accidental magic until they are eleven years old and begin school. After that they learn to control it, having to use their magic all year long depletes their magical core so they get the summer off to rest and recharge themselves so to speak. However in rare cases when there is too much magic built up in a single person their magic seeks out someone compatible with them - their soul-mate." Harry listened to Dumbledore explain this and nodded slowly trying to understand. He really was trying but he couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the fact he was bonded with Blaise and Draco.

"But it could have been anyone, why them?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe your soul called out for them. They were the ones who reached you first in the great hall before there was too much damage. How much do you remember of when it happened my boy?" Harry shook his head.

"I remember getting irritated at Ron, then his cup exploded, then...the rest is kind of fuzzy. I think...I remember someone talking to me..." Harry looked at Dumbledore to see if this was true or not. The headmaster nodded and glanced at Blaise and Draco.

"You created a shield around yourself, I think dimly you might have been aware that you didn't want your magic to hurt Ron, however when there is that much of a magical outburst there are only two places for it to go. It can burst out and harm those who are close to you, or it can turn inwards, causing you great harm as well. Your shield was a powerful one Harry, the only two who were allowed to pass through it were in fact Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini here. I do not know what they said to you that calmed you down. But your magic accepted them, and bonded them to you."

Draco watched as Harry sank further into his seat. He couldn't believe that Potter had no idea what was going on with his magic. Draco had been the first through the shield, still unsure about what had made him move to begin with. The only way he could describe it was that it had felt more like a reflex, he had already gotten through the shield and was trying to get Potter to calm down when Blaise joined him. Blaise had wrapped his arms around Harry and Draco had talked to him. The surge of power that had burst out from Harry at that point was enough to make Draco dizzy.

"Okay, so they're bonded to me, WHY though. You haven't told me why." Harry snapped. "I mean...You told me that my magic needs them, but WHY does it need them." Dumbledore stroked his beard for a moment before he smiled at Harry his eyes twinkling.

"Picture it this way Harry. Your magical core is like a cup that your magic is constantly flowing into. Most wizard's magic will stop flowing into that cup unless what is in the cup is used, then it will fill back up once they get some rest or don't over work themselves too much. But then there are others that their magic never stops flowing, instead it starts spilling over the cup until it is too much for the wizard to handle. That is where a lot of accidental magic comes from, as a child they need some sort of outlet for their magic, because they aren't using it every day."

"So, my cup is over flowing?" Harry asked. Understanding that part of it, even if the rest was confusing him still.

"I had suspected that it would for some time, and then your magical core would expand to accommodate the excess magic. This obviously is not the case, and so realizing the danger your magic called someone to you, to help control your magic."

"Control my magic?" Harry sat up straighter. He was worried. "You mean those two will be able to use my magic?"

"No, they will only be able to keep it from over flowing and stop the accidental magic from doing what it nearly did today." Dumbledore explained. Harry looked at the two Slytherins again wondering why his magic had called to them, and not to one of his friends in Gryffindor. There were plenty of other people in the school, and probably people who would be more willing to help him.

"Now, if there are no more questions I believe-"

"I have one more question." Harry said and saw Draco roll his eyes and Blaise smirk at the blond boy before putting an arm around his shoulder. "I have a question for you two." Harry said catching their attention. "Why are you accepting this so easily?" Harry watched as they shared a look with each other before Blaise looked at him. The silent communication between the two spoke volumes about their relationship.

"That is simple Potter, if we had not answered the call your magic sent out to us, you would have died. Even now if we leave you and decide not to help with this, you can still die. Your magic is raw and exposed, not only could you do irreversible damage to yourself, but you could probably kill half the school if you were to completely lose control. And I for one do not want to be charged with the murder of Harry Potter." Blaise looked down at Draco who sighed.

"As much as I have disliked you these past few years Potter, I have never wished for you to die. This is also beneficial to me and my family, I have fought against my father time and time again about following the Dark Lord, and being bonded to you gives me a slight advantage in that." Draco smirked and Harry just shook his head.

"It really doesn't help you, you know. It just puts you on Voldemort's hit list." He said softly. "So, what happens now professor?" He turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"I believe the best course of action would be to set up some privet quarters for the three of you. It will be just like the dorm rooms you have now, you will each have your own rooms and there will be a small common room for all of you to share. It will get the three of you a private place to go, and the space to get to know each other. Now, since Harry has just gotten out of the hospital wing - though I am sure that he did not have permission to leave just yet." He added, eyes twinkling. "You three are excused from classes today. If you wish to talk things over among yourselves I will allow you to use my private rooms until yours can be sorted out."

"I think I would like to speak with my godfather." Draco said pulling away from where he had looked quite comfortable in Blaise's arms.

"Very well, I shall send a house elf to inform you where your new rooms will be located when they are finished." Dumbledore said and stood up, looking at Harry who also stood up.

"I'm going to go pack my things then." He said and turned to leave the room.

"Why don't you just leave that for the house elves to do? That's their job anyway." Draco blinked at the glare that Harry sent his way, though the other boy didn't say anything and stormed out of the room.

"Let him go do as he pleases, obviously he picked up some bad habits being raised by muggles and all." Blaise kissed Draco's cheek grinning at the slight blush that appeared on the white skin. "Go talk to Professor Snape, I'll catch up with you later." He promised and Draco nodded leaving the room a lot more quietly then Harry had. Blaise waited until the door was closed before he turned and looked at Dumbledore.

Harry made his way back up to Gryffindor tower stopping outside of the portrait looking up at the Fat lady. He really didn't want to go inside, he really couldn't remember what he had done, but he did know that no one had come to visit him in the hospital wing. He said the password and the portrait swung open. Slowly climbing through the hole, the first thing he noticed was that all conversation in the common room stopped as soon as they saw who had come inside. Harry looked at everyone and knew that it was probably a bad idea to come back here. Maybe he should have just let a house elf get his things, but then he who knows when he would have seen Ron next, he really had to talk to him. Taking a deep breath he scanned the room to see if Ron was down there before he made his way across the room to the stairs. Before he could even reach the first step though Dean stood in his way.

"Why did you come back here Potter? Haven't you caused enough damage to this house?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes at the smaller boy. Harry looked up at him and looked around at everyone else who were all still staring at him.

"I...I wanted to see Ron...I need-"

"No one cares what you need Potter. I don't know what Ron said to you, but there was no reason to react the way you did." Dean continued.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You never mean to, but it happens doesn't it? Everyone who gets close to you ends up hurt or dead. How much longer do you think Weasley and Granger can survive being around you?" Dean narrowed his eyes at Harry who took a step back as if he had been punched. "There must have been a reason you-know-who wanted to kill you as a baby, and first year you dragged your supposed best friends with you to go after that crazy teacher. And second year no one knows what happened that year, people were attacked and as soon as fingers were pointed at you the attacks stopped. Third year Sirius Black showed up here and nearly killed Ron in his sleep thinking it was you. And let's not forget last year, why don't you tell us how Cedric died?" Dean asked. Harry was backing away shaking his head slowly. Dean's words having more of an affect then they should have. Harry knew everything that happened to him, he didn't mean for any of it to happen, and he certainly never asked for it. Maybe if Voldemort had killed him as a baby things wouldn't be like this. Though there was a voice in the back of his mind that told him things would be worse if Voldemort had succeeded in killing him that night. He turned and bolted from the common room knocking Hermione over as he ran past her coming through the portrait hole.

"Harry? Harry wait!" She called after him but he didn't listen running as fast as he could away from Gryffindor tower. He could feel his magic stirring as his feet pounded against the stone floor. He thought he could hear someone following him so he ran faster, trying to think of some place he could go. But his mind was filled with everything Dean had said to him. Everyone he knew always got hurt. Even at the beginning of this year his cousin had been attacked by Dementors because Harry had been there. As he rounded the corner prepared to continue running, and would have if he hadn't run into someone, knocking them both to the floor. Harry looked up and saw Blaise.

"Potter?" Blaise blinked staring at the pale shaking boy on the floor in front of him. He stood up and reached out a hand to help Harry up frowning when the black haired boy shrunk away from the offered hand shaking his head.

"Y...you, you and Malfoy, you shouldn't be bonded to me. You shouldn't be with me." He stood up dusting himself off moving away when Blaise stepped towards him again. "No." Harry said softly.

"What happened? We just talked everything over in the headmaster's office, what happened in such a short amount time?" Blaise stepped forward again and Harry continued backing away until he was against the wall. Blaise put one hand next to Harry's head while the other came up and cupped his cheek. He could feel the power radiating off of Potter and it worried him. Something had gotten him worked up again and he could only think it was someone in Gryffindor that had done it. "Look you don't have any obligation to tell me really, but if something has got you so worked up that your magic is spiking dangerously again I think it would be best if you avoided whatever, or whoever it was that set you off." Blaise said. Harry found himself leaning against Blaise's hand, finding it soothing, and he could feel his magic settling down. Perhaps it was a good thing to have someone that could do that for him, instead of him finding an empty classroom to destroy. "There, that's better yes?" Blaise dropped his hand and backed away. "Were you going to get your things from your dorm room?" Blaise asked and Harry bit his lip looking down for a moment, he really wanted to make sure he got everything out of there. But he would be even less popular then he already was if he asked Blaise to come along with him to make sure he didn't blow up the common room.

"No...I think I'll let one of the house elves get it for me after all...I don't think I'm exactly welcome in the tower right now."

"Well, you did do a number on the Weasel." Blaise shrugged. Harry's eyes went wide.

"I really did hurt Ron!?"

"A bump on the head and a few cuts from the glass on his hand, nothing major. I'm sure he's had worse before." Blaise said with a small shrug, he truly didn't care what happened to the loudmouth Gryffindor.

"He may have had worse before, but...I've never been the one personally responsible for hurting him!" Harry's voice wavered slightly as he said this thinking about what Dean had told him. Had he really been responsible those other times as well? Well he hadn't been the one to hurt Ron directly but, Ron had been hurt because he was with him.

"If you ask me you're putting too much thought into it. He got hurt, Pomfrey fixed him up and he was out of the hospital wing sooner then you were." Blaise continued watching Harry, unsure as too what was really troubling him but he was fairly sure it had something to do with the Weasel. He had spent the last four years watching Ron and Harry together, as had all of Slytherin, though no one in Slytherin really liked Harry all that much, they hated Ron even more. For the main reason that he made it far too obvious that he was hanging onto Harry trying to get in on some of the fame that Harry had. After all, people tended to notice you if you were the best friend of the boy who lived. Draco had been right in first year, some wizarding families were better than others. Though Blaise would go as far to admit that perhaps not ALL of the Weasel's family were as bad as their youngest son. Though he was not a fan of loud people who made loud jokes, he would also silently admit that the twins did their best to separate themselves from the image their family had cast upon their world.

"I need to go find Ron and talk to him..." Harry said looking up at Blaise. "I guess...I'll see you in our rooms later?" Harry asked and Blaise just shrugged.

"Why don't I just come with you? I have nothing important to do right now and Draco is going to be a while talking with Professor Snape." Harry shook his head.

"No, it's alright I think it might be better if I talked to Ron alone...I need to explain to him and Hermione what's going on." Harry now seemed very nervous.

"All the more reason for me to come with you. It's no secret that the Weasel has a temper. And Granger has never been good at keeping him under control." Harry had to admit that Blaise had a point there, Ron always did have a very short temper, and it seemed even shorter when it came to Slytherins. But he could still see this conversation ending badly if he were to bring Blaise along. "Besides." Blaise continued. "What happens when he gets you worked up? Your magic is still unstable and if he says the wrong thing you could accidentally hurt him again. So let's just go and get this over with." Harry lowered his head in defeat, he could tell Blaise not to come with him but obviously the other boy was dead set on following him, whether Harry wanted him too or not.

"Alright...I already checked the tower so...maybe by the lake?" Harry started walking down the hall keeping his head lowered as Blaise followed him. He looked Harry over as the dark haired boy walked a little ways in front of him studying how the boy moved with slumped shoulders. And though he watched his feet while he walked Harry was still able to avoid walking into anyone. But as he turned his attention to the others that were walking in the halls he noticed that it was not Harry who was avoiding walking into them. Blaise sent a glare at a couple third years who shuffled as far out of Harry's way as possible when he walked past. He knew it was mostly just the bond that was making him feel protective of Harry, and over time the bond might die down to a point where Blaise could ignore it. But being older then both Harry and Draco, Blaise assumed what could be described as the 'Dominant' role in the relationship the three of them had been forced into. He would be the one to look after Harry and make sure that he stayed out of trouble. Draco had that same responsibility as well, but Blaise would also have to look after Draco, he didn't mind that part all that much, but he was still slightly unhappy with these foreign feelings towards Harry. He had never had any personal opinion bout Harry Potter, though like most other Slytherins Blaise found Harry to be an annoyance. The only reason he wasn't fighting the bonding was because it really would add some security for his and Draco's life. Being bound to the boy who lived would give Draco and himself the protection of Dumbledore and his other followers. The catch to this was that neither he nor Draco would be able to turn Harry over to Voldemort because the bond would not allow it. They could not purposely put Harry in any danger knowingly. Over time that part of the bond might weaken but for now it is what made Blaise follow Harry out to the lake looking for the Weasel. As Blaise had pointed out to Harry, the ginger had been well known for his temper.

Harry glanced over his shoulder, he could still feel Blaise following him, and he felt like he should tell him that he didn't have to, but for some reason refrained from doing so. Or at least ask him why he was, but he couldn't form the words. He didn't want to talk to Blaise or Draco for that matter, he wasn't comfortable enough to do so yet. From the way Dumbledore had been explaining it, the two Slytherins had been forced into this bond because Harry couldn't control his own magic. He knew that, but his control was better than it had been before. He just had to control his temper better, but there was no way to just not be angry. Not when everyone seemed set on controlling his life for him. He trusted Dumbledore, he really had no reason not to, but the old wizard was probably the worse culprit for choosing things that would change Harry's life drastically. And this time, it was now affecting people other than Harry. Though he didn't like anyone in Slytherin he couldn't help the feeling of guilt that was forming.

The chilly autumn air hit his face when he walked out the front doors and looked over by the lake, he could see Fred and George down there, and he could only assume that the third one must be Ron. Without a glance back at Blaise he hurried down to the lake. Blaise shook his head and followed quickly. Potter could have at least grabbed a cloak, it wasn't cold outside but it was still chilly. It was the first week in November after all. He narrowed his eyes when he saw three of the Weasley's standing by the lake. Ron was sitting down throwing pebbles into the lake while his twin brothers were standing off to the side glancing at him every now and then. They paused in whatever they were talking about when they saw Harry running towards Ron. Blaise sped up a bit more and grabbed Harry's arm as Fred and George came up quickly and cut him off.

"Oi Harry." One of the twins said while the other glared at Blaise. "Look, we figured you'd want to talk to Ron, but I don't think now is such a good time." Fred glanced over his shoulder where Ron was throwing another rock into the lake ignoring everyone around him. Harry could tell by how tense he looked that Ron was really upset. This just made Harry want to talk to him more, he had to apologize. "We know you probably didn't mean it." Fred shrugged.

"And honestly our little brother probably deserved what you gave him." George continued. "But, he's still our brother and well… Harry that was some pretty strong accidental magic. If you try to talk to him now it will end up in a fight."

"I...you think I'd hurt him again..." Harry said staring at the twins, his heart breaking slightly. He had hoped that they would still trust him. Had his magic really done that much damage? Or was it just because the ward he had placed over himself was that strong that no one could break it?

"It's not that Harry, really it's not." Fred said quickly. But both twins knew that the damage had been done. Harry could be a very strong person when he was standing up and protecting someone he thought needed it, but they had seen more than once how easily Harry could and would turn things around to make them his fault. "Look, Harry. We just don't think you and Ron should be fighting right now. Ron is really stubborn and knowing him he'll say things that will just make you upset with him," Fred tried to explain, but the slightly blank look Harry gave him and George and the small nod before Harry pulled his arm free from Blaise and ran back up towards the castle.

"Well this is bloody brilliant." George sighed. "We'll have to catch him in the common room tonight and talk to him then."

"Harry won't be in the common room tonight." Blaise was glaring at the two of them his fists clenched at his side, he knew these feelings were not his own and so he fought against the urge to punch the identical faces in front of him. "I should warn you now, if I see anyone with red hair near Harry I will shoot spells first and ask questions later." Blaise turned leaving two confused Weasley's staring after him, as he went back up to the castle to find Harry before there was any more outbursts of possibly dangerous accidental magic.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A special thanks to Hannah who did the beta reading for me on this.

Unwanted bonds

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy sat in the private rooms that belonged to his godfather, sipping at the tea that the house elf had brought him. Severus was still teaching class, so Draco had to wait until he was done. Well teaching wouldn't be the right word for it since the class he was teaching was a bunch of first years, so when he was done yelling. Severus would be in to talk to Draco about the situation he now found himself in. Staring into his teacup he thought about what had happened during Harry's episode in the great hall.

* * * * Great Hall - Halloween night* * * *

Every kid in Hogwarts always looked forward to the Halloween feast, it was one of the few times that the great hall was actually full. This year after the feast, the students in fifth year and above were allowed to attend a costume party that would take place after the feast. Draco had been looking forward to it, though he was less vocal about it then everyone else, he did have an image to maintain after all. Even more so now that his father was going through great lengths to ruin their family name by kneeling before the Dark Lord. Draco had not publicly chosen a side, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he would eventually have to. Or his father would force him into a decision. But even then Draco stood by the knowledge that he had been raised with, Malfoy's do not bow before anyone.

"You're brooding again." Blaise whispered in Draco's ear as he leaned over the blond boy, pretending to grab some candy that was on the other side of him.

"I am not brooding. I am merely thinking." Draco informed him, glaring at the hand that was reaching over his plate.

"Do I even want to know what you are 'thinking' about to have that look on your face?" Blaise grabbed the candy putting it over on his own plate.

"I am thinking that I may not have much time left before I have to make a decision." Draco didn't want to get into details here in the great hall with so many people that could listen in.

"You know, no matter what you choose I'm going to be with you." Blaise promised. "Though I will say that one of the choices makes me happier than the other does."

"I agree, I mean really, why would I want to mark up my perfect skin with something so tacky?" Draco sounded so serious about what he had just said, that it took Blaise a moment before he started laughing.

"Only you Draco love. Only you." He leaned over again, this time intending to capture a kiss from his boyfriend, but was denied as Draco put candy corn in his mouth.

"If I do decide not to follow my father with his foolish decisions, I will still need a place to go and I would much rather not leave the country if I can help it. But I'm not really seeing any other option at the moment." Draco sighed poking at his own food not feeling very hungry any more. Before Blaise could even start thinking about a response to that there was a loud up-rawer from the Gryffindor table.

"Don't they ever know how to be quiet?" Pansy asked as the shouting got louder.

"Apparently not, come on Blaise, I'm done eating and I need time to get ready for the party." Draco stood up and looked at the dark skinned boy who grabbed a sandwich before standing up.

"You do know the party isn't starting for another two hours right Draco?" He asked as they headed towards the door of the great hall.

"Exactly, I just hope it's enough time." Draco said, his expression deadly serious.

"Even though I've seen you naked plenty of times I still swear that you are more of a girl then Pansy is." Blaise laughed at the look Draco gave him.

"And I would like to know when it was that you saw Pansy naked, Blaise." Draco sounded upset, but he knew that Blaise had never been with the pug-faced girl. They had made it half way across the hall when the yelling at the Gryffindor table exploded, or maybe it wasn't just the yelling, since it literally exploded, sending people screaming as they were thrown back away from a figure that was on the floor curled up around himself. Everything happened so quickly after that. One second Draco was standing there staring as the teachers hurried down from the head table and attempted to get to the huddled form of Harry Potter. And the next something had shot out from Potter hitting both Draco and Blaise, though Draco hadn't really noticed the spell as he had already started moving forward passing right through the shield that Potter had put around himself.

The scream that hit his ears when he was inside the shield as well made him stumble back right into Blaise who had followed him into the shield. There was a silent understanding as they looked at each other and hurried to the fallen boy's side. Blaise wrapped his arms around Potter holding him closer as Draco knelt in front of Potter trying to get him to focus on them.

* * * * Back to Present Time * * * *

Draco put down his empty tea cup. Blaise had seemed convinced after Potter was taken to the hospital wing, that someone must have hit them with a spell. Potter's magic would not have acted on its own. But they had decided beforehand that they would tell that information to Potter when they were sure that his magic was once again stable. Draco looked up when Severus came into his rooms slamming the door behind them.

"Bad day?" Draco asked politely.

"Every day I have to teach first years is a bad day." Severus said pouring himself a cup of tea as he sat down. "I heard that Potter is finally awake."

"Yeah, he is. I don't think he's too happy with these new arrangements though." Draco shrugged, making it obvious that he didn't really care if Harry was happy with the arrangements or not. It was something that none of them were happy with and all three of them would have to just deal with it until it could be un-done.

"I would imagine not. But please tell me that you did not come here just to complain to me about it." Severus watched as Draco slouched slightly in the chair and sighed.

"I am just trying to figure out how this happened, once that is figured out then we can work towards undoing it. Blaise and I were hit with a spell Halloween night. That much I am sure of. I am trying to find out who could have thrown the spell, or what it was exactly."

"All I can say is that it appeared to come from the direction of the Gryffindor's, and it had not been aimed at you but at Potter. It looked as if his shield absorbed the spell and then shot it at the two of you. From there we can only guess what happened. Magic still has many mysteries, even people who have been raised in the magical world are sometimes confused why magic acts the way it does. It is something that when under enough stress will act on its own and do whatever is necessary to protect us. So perhaps you and Mr. Zabini being hit with that spell, may have helped Potter's magic to realize you were the right people to help him."

"So it really was Potter who forced Blaise and me to bond to him?" Draco snapped.

"In a way yes, Potter's magic needed someone to ground it because Potter apparently is not capable of doing so himself."

"I understand that. I know it's happened at least once in my family before, but they still had help with the bonding spell. It didn't just happen. And this isn't a normal bonding spell like that. If it were then..." Draco shook his head. "There's something more to this spell. I don't know what it is yet but...there is something different. I don't think I can really explain it." Draco looked down at his empty cup, how to explain that this was definitely more than a simple bonding spell, well there really was no such thing as a simple bonding spell to begin with. There were some that were more complicated than others, and even more that the ministry had banned years ago.

"I think the wisest thing to do right now is to start researching different types of bonds, test your new bond with Potter and try to determine what kind it is. Then we can work on breaking it." Severus said and Draco nodded, reaching to pour himself some more tea when Severus hissed gripping his left arm. Draco stopped and looked at him, glancing at his arm knowing that it was the dark mark that was currently giving pain to Severus.

"Sev...?" Draco asked and the potions master shook his head. He waited a moment or two before he stood up.

"I cannot ignore this. I will continue speaking with you later Draco." He went to his fireplace and flooed up to Dumbledore's office to inform him of the summons.

"Please be careful Severus. This is a very unusual time for Voldemort to summon you." Dumbledore watched as Severus gave a single nod and stepped through the fireplace vanishing. Dumbledore couldn't help but be slightly worried that Voldemort might have found out already about the new circumstances involving Harry and Draco Malfoy, who had had his name down to be a death eater since his birth. If Voldemort did know about it already then things would be getting far more complicated than any of them could deal with right now.

Harry ran up towards the castle, not bothering to see if Blaise was following him. Little by little his life was crashing down around him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't go back to Gryffindor tower, no one wanted him there. He wondered how much longer it would be before his new rooms were done, but then thinking about that, he decided he wouldn't really want to go there right now anyway. He needed somewhere he could go where it would be quiet and he could think, hoping that if he could do that he wouldn't lose control of his magic again, since Harry was sure that he could feel it building up again. If he could put some real effort into keeping his magic where it belonged then maybe he wouldn't need Blaise or Draco after all. But would it really be that simple? He stopped just outside the castle and looked around. He could see Blaise coming up after him from the lake where Fred, George and Ron still were. If he kept running Blaise would catch up eventually anyway. He turned again and looked over at the pitch a small smile forming. He could always go flying. He wouldn't get much thinking done but he'd be able to forget about everything while he was in the air. All his things were still in Gryffindor tower though, but if he did this right he might be able to get his broom. Running around the castle until he found the right spot, he pulled out his wand summoning his broom, grinning when it flew out the window and came down stopping just in front of him. He mounted the broom not really thinking about how much colder it would be in the air, since he didn't have a cloak or even a sweater on. He just needed to fly, it was the only place he could be right now where he could avoid everything for a little while. Kicking off from the ground he flew out towards the _Quidditch_ pitch, glancing down only once to see Blaise change direction and follow him.

The wind whipped around him as he flew higher and higher, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay up here very long so he made the best of his time flying around the pitch as fast as he could, knowing that his problems would be waiting for him once he had landed. But just for a few moments he was able to out fly them, up here nothing mattered. Blaise and Draco didn't matter, neither did Voldemort. Up here Ron could hate him as much as he wanted and it didn't matter to Harry. They were a million miles away in his mind, this was his time, his place. He closed his eyes feeling the cold wind against his face thinking how nice it would to have a cup of hot cocoa while sitting in front of the fire once he was finished flying. It wasn't until he slowed down letting his broom float around at a much slower pace that he knew he probably wouldn't be able to do that, and even if he could it wouldn't be the same without Ron and Hermione there. Looking down on the ground he saw Blaise standing down there looking up at him, Harry got the feeling that he was debating coming up after him. Why had he followed Harry out here? Harry knew that he couldn't possibly be worried about him, he and Blaise didn't even know each other, to Harry, Blaise had always been nothing more than one of those Slytherins that he saw in class or passed in the hallway. Had they even talked at all before today? It was then that he realized it must be the bond. It was forcing him to follow Harry around to make sure he didn't hurt himself. Looking away from the boy on the ground Harry went back to flying. Staying up in the air for a little while longer, not wanting to face reality again so soon. But it was cold and the last thing he wanted or needed was to land himself in the hospital wing again because he got sick. Circling around he landed on the ground a few feet away from Blaise.

"I have to wonder if you really do have a death wish or something. Why would you go flying without changing into something warmer?" Blaise asked and Harry shrugged.

"I can't go back too Gryffindor tower and get my clothes. And our rooms aren't done yet." Harry said through chattering teeth, only then realizing how cold he really was. Blaise sighed and took off his own cloak draping it around Harry who almost flinched from the unexpected contact.

"You really are stupid." Blaise shook his head. "Let's go inside. I want to find Draco." Blaise started walking stopping and looking back at Harry who was just standing there one hand holding the larger cloak shut around him and holding his broom in the other. "I'm not going to carry you. You shouldn't stay out here any longer because neither Draco nor I have time to take care of you if you get sick Potter." That seemed to get Harry's feet moving and he followed Blaise back up to the castle, watching the ground again as they walked.

"You didn't have to follow me down here." Harry said softly looking up after a few moments when Blaise didn't answer.

"I didn't have much of a choice. It's November and you decide to go flying without proper gear on. I've seen better flyers then you fall off their brooms because they couldn't hold on any longer when they got to cold." Blaise didn't look back at Harry when he said this. But Harry understood, it really was the bond that was making him follow Harry around. He turned his gaze back to the ground thinking that over. It didn't take long to make up his mind, he might not like Draco or Blaise, but he would do what he could to make this arrangement easier. He continued following Blaise, until he realized that they were headed into the great hall. Harry stopped and looked at the doors, and then at Blaise who had apparently caught sight of Draco, Blaise didn't even glance in Harry's direction as he walked off towards the Slytherin table sitting next to the blond and putting an arm around his shoulder. He leaned in to give Draco a quick kiss. Harry had to admit that those two really were a close couple, anyone could see that if they took the time and looked. Turing his gaze in the direction of the Gryffindor table Harry sighed and turned around leaving the great hall. He had already dealt with everyone there today, and being practically kicked out of the tower was bad enough for one day.

Draco glanced up from the table in time to see Harry leave the great hall and shook his head. "This is going to be really difficult Blaise." Draco said looking at the Italian boy. "These new feelings for him. They're not mine, and I hate it." Draco started dishing himself up some lunch as Blaise put together a sandwich.

"I know Draco, but it's not something that can easily be ignored either." Blaise pointed out hoping he could stop Draco before he tried doing just that. It wouldn't be good for any of them if Draco fought against the bond. "Just go with it for now, the intense urges should be gone in a couple months depending on how much time we spend with Potter." Blaise stacked up his sandwich. "So did you have a good talk with Professor Snape?"

"For the most part. He was called away for a meeting. But he suggested that we test the bond and do some research as to what kind of bond it might be. I plan on going to the library after lunch and staying there for the majority of the day until our rooms are done."

"We should round up Potter and bring him with us so he doesn't get into any more trouble." Blaise ignored the look Draco gave him.

"Why would I want to bring Potter with me? We're going to be spending enough time with him as it is." Draco argued.

"Yes we will be, but just since this morning his magic has nearly gotten the best of him twice. He went up to pack his things, I don't know the details of exactly what happened. But the other Gryffindor's are apparently not happy with him. The whole house seems to be taking this whole thing badly!"

"Of course they wouldn't be happy with him. He attacked one of their own and is now bonded to two snakes." Draco pointed out. "Though...now that I think about it, no one really knows that last bit do they?" Draco looked around the Slytherin table expecting to see a few glares shot his way. But there were none.

"Give it until tomorrow love, they'll most likely know by then. When we don't come back to the common room and our stuff goes missing." Blaise started eating his sandwich and Draco nodded his agreement. Tomorrow morning they would be the talk of the whole school, once it had been confirmed among the students that the three of them had been bonded. Right now people were more concerned about the fact that Harry Potter was back on his feet, and most of them were worried if he was going to lose control of his magic again. Knowing how things usually went around here the rumors would grow until the record was set straight.

The two boys finished their small lunch and while everyone else headed off to their next class Blaise and Draco decided to just head to the library since they really had no clue where Harry Potter would go, and trying to search the whole school for him would be a waste of time.

"We should think of a way to keep track of him though." Draco thought as they headed into the library.

"Well, if something sets him off again we'll know how to find him. But I do agree I would like to keep track of him before it gets to that point." Blaise sighed. "I just hope he didn't decide to go back outside and fly around some more." Blaise followed Draco over to a table and sat down while the blond went about gathering books for himself and sitting down. Looking at the titles of the books. "Not researching the bond?" Blaise teased.

"I have my potions essay to finish writing." Draco pulled out a blank parchment.

"I'm surprised you waited this long to do it." Blaise leaned back in his seat enjoying the view sitting across from him. He knew why Draco always saved his potions homework for last, being his best subject Draco was able to get his homework done quickly. It was a good system to do homework in, start with your worse subject and get it out of the way before moving on to something that was a bit more easier for you. Blaise had already finished his homework, and since he and Draco didn't have classes again until tomorrow he was content to sit here and watch Draco do his own homework.

It was nearing dinner time by the time Draco had finished his homework. The only reason it had taken him that long was because Blaise had a bad habit of distracting him. A few times Draco was sure that Madam Pince had been on the verge of throwing them out of the library a time or two when Blaise had moved over to the other side of the table so he was sitting next to Draco instead of across from him. It was shortly after that, that Blaise's hand started wandering up Draco's leg. Only the threat of being stabbed with a quill had made Blaise stop long enough for Draco to get something done. It hadn't lasted long though, so Draco scribbled down a couple more sentences and made a mental note to double check his work later when Blaise wasn't being annoying. It was on their way out of the library that the house elf appeared and told them that their rooms had been finished and that the headmaster would be showing them to their rooms after supper.

"Right, you should pop off and tell Potter then." Blaise said ignoring the house elf as it bowed low before vanishing. Draco sighed brushing a few strands of hair back into place.

"I think I would much rather skip dinner, I want to take a look at our new rooms because if it was Dumbledore who decided on the decorating I know there are things that I am going to be changing.' Draco gave Blaise a look when the other boy let out a small chuckle.

"Even if he hadn't been the one to decorate the room Draco, you would still want to change things around anyway." Blaise pointed out as he put an arm over Draco's shoulder leading him off to the great all.

Dinner had been uneventful though Draco and Blaise had both noticed that Harry hadn't shown up to eat anything. Blaise couldn't remember Potter being there for lunch at all either, nor had he been in there for breakfast since they had all been called up to the headmaster's office that morning. It had been a stressful day so Blaise shrugged it off. He and Draco weren't really eating all that much today either and just because Potter wasn't in the great hall didn't mean he wasn't eating. He made a mental note to keep half an eye on that and leaned back slightly in his seat as the other students finished their own dinner and left. Blaise and Draco remained in their seats after dinner, waiting for professor Dumbledore to show them to their new rooms. They didn't have to wait long for the old wizard to finish his own meal and stand up going over to the doors of the great all.

Blaise and Draco decided that they were supposed to follow the headmaster, gathering up their bags they too left the Great Hall.

"I am glad that all three of you got my message, though Harry, I do have to express a slight concern that you were not here for lunch, or dinner." Dumbledore turned his twinkling gaze onto the black haired boy who gave a slight shrug.

"I just wasn't hungry sir, I've had a lot to think about today. I did get an apple from the kitchens earlier though." Harry admitted, granted he had grabbed the apple during lunch time. But he genuinely wasn't all that hungry.

"Very well. Follow me please, and I will show you to your new rooms." Dumbledore went up the stairs leading away from the great hall. Their rooms were located on the second floor behind a suit of armor that when given the right password stepped aside to reveal a hidden door. "For right now I have the password set to 'unity' but you are free to change it whenever you please, You will just have to inform your heads of house what the new password is." Dumbledore said leading the three children into the room so that they could have a look around.

Harry gave one look to his two bonded mates before ducking into the room first. He stopped just inside the common room moving out of the way from the door so Blaise and Draco could come in as well. Looking around the room the first thing he noticed was how it looked to be a fairly good combination of the Gryffindor and Slytherin common rooms. There was a nice shag rug right in front of the fire place, there was a settee and two chairs, all the furniture looked to be made out of a nice redwood, but the cushions and seats themselves looked to be made out of leather. There was a table off in the corner where someone could study if they wanted. Straight ahead from the entrance door was a small hallway, looking down it Harry could see there were three doors down there. He was moving to take a look and investigate what they were when Draco spoke up.

"We will have to do something about the furniture, but it will do for now I suppose." Harry turned around to look at the blond boy. "What Potter?"

"I was just curious, what's wrong with this furniture?" Harry tilted his head slightly. He thought the furniture looked fine, though he was never very fond of leather.

"Clearly you have never decorated a room in your life." Draco sighed and Harry wondered if he had meant to sound that dramatic about it. He bit his tongue however and turned his attention back to the hallway.

"I shall leave you boys to it then." Dumbledore excused himself closing the door behind him as he left.

"I will admit though considering the disaster of his office, he's not as bad as decorating as I originally thought." Draco smirked setting his bag down on the table and went down the hallway behind Harry to see their rooms. There were three doorways down the hall, one straight ahead and then one on either side of the hallway. Harry stopped looking between the doors before he picked the one on the right. Upon opening it he knew instantly that this was not his room. If the Slytherin colors weren't enough of a giveaway, there were two beds in this room, two desks, and a window that Harry wondered what the view was like from. He probably would have gone over and looked for himself if Draco wasn't right behind him.

"You're in the way potter." Harry moved out of the way quickly allowing Draco to come into the room and remove his cloak he walked over to the wardrobe to hang it up, giving Harry his first glimpse at Draco Malfoy's wardrobe. He could tell that the wardrobe was definitely bigger on the inside and Draco had more clothes than Harry had probably ever owned in his whole life, was it really necessary for someone to own that many clothes?

"Something wrong Potter?" Draco asked catching Harry's attention.

"No. I was just thinking."

"Well do it in your own room." Came the reply snap as Draco slammed his wardrobe shut. Harry backed out of the room and almost right into Blaise, but the Italian moved out of the way before Harry could. "If you need anything Potter, if it's nothing magic related call a house elf," Blaise hadn't really meant for the words to sound as harsh as they did and only briefly caught the flicker of emotion that crossed Harry's face. Without a word Harry gave him a stiff nod then ducked into his own room closing and locking the door behind him. Harry leaned back against the door looking around his own room. He dimly noticed that his room was a lot smaller than the other one, but of course it made sense. His room had a single bed, and a desk. He had a wardrobe against the wall on the other side of the bed and two windows letting in a little more light. But the room felt empty. Slowly sliding down the door until he was sitting on the floor Harry took in the small room. Not able to help himself he compared it to Dudley's second bedroom, this room was bigger than that, but it was still as empty and bare as that room. Since the first time Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts, he was alone. 'As it should be.' Harry heard a voice whisper in the back of his head. He ignored it as the last bit of sunlight left his room and the shadows took over. He lost himself in the silence of that room, he was far too tired right now to truly care about anything. He tried telling himself that tomorrow would be better. He would wake up tomorrow and he would find out that today had been nothing but a dream. Not having the energy to move from his spot on the floor Harry slipped into an uneasy sleep.

TBC

I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. I know I am. I haven't had much inspiration to write in years.

I am about half way done with chapter three. And I have the outline of Chapter four done as well so I'm hoping that I can perhaps get them both out together.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A special thanks to Hannah who did the beta reading for me on this.

Unwanted bonds

Chapter 3

The morning light crept into the room making Harry roll over trying to remain asleep for just a little while longer. It was as Harry rolled over that he noticed that he was still on the floor where he had sat down the night before. He let out a small groan as he tried to sit up. Looking around the room like he had last night and making a mental note that next time he should try and make it to the bed before sitting down. Harry stretched trying to work out some of the stiffness when there was a knock on the door.

"...what?" Came his tired reply.

"Potter if you don't get up now Blaise and I are leaving without you, and we will not be held responsible for you being late to class." Harry groaned, it was far too early in the morning to be listening to Draco. Pulling himself slowly to his feet he unlocked his door and opened it. Draco's hand was raised ready to knock on the door again, but upon it being opened he let it drop slowly to his side while he took in Harry's morning appearance. "Please tell me you did not sleep in your clothes Potter." Draco sneered giving his outfit a disgusted look. Harry looked down at his clothes wrinkled and less than perfect after being slept in. He shrugged it off easily, it wasn't like he hadn't slept in his clothes before. It didn't really bother him, but the look Draco was giving him was slightly amusing, so Harry decided to have a bit of fun.

"I slept on the floor too." He admitted and had to hold back a small laugh at the look or horror that Draco gave him. The blond was trying to think of something that he could say in response, but clearly couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that someone could have willingly slept on the floor.

"Potter, you should get in the shower and get ready for classes. We let you lie in because we knew you needed the rest. If I had known you were sleeping on the floor I would have woken you up sooner." Blaise said as he came out of his and Draco's room fixing his tie.

"Does it really matter to you if I sleep on the floor or not?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at him. Why would either of them really care where he slept, or what he slept in. It wasn't like he was planning on waring these close two days in a row. Though he might consider it, because it would certainly make Draco cringe a bit more. Blaise looked at Harry curiously as Draco stuck his nose in the air slightly.

"It's none of my business if you want to sleep on the floor like an animal. But if you plan on eating this morning, you have ten minutes to shower and get dressed." Draco turned and went down the hallway to the common room. "Then I just won't eat!" Harry called after him turning back into his room to grab his things for the day. He could be in and out of the shower in ten minutes, he had perfected the art of quick showers. Grabbing a change of clothes, and shoving his school books he would need in his bag he left the bag by his door and went to go shower and change, he stopped when he saw Blaise was still in the hallway watching him with the same curious expression present on his face.

"Blaise, we're going to be late." Draco called from the common room. "I'll leave without you!" He threatened. Harry glanced in the direction of Draco's voice.

"The prince is calling." He said looking back at Blaise.

"Potter, make sure you get something to eat this morning." Was Blaise's parting comment. Harry blinked after him shaking his head. Why would Blaise care if Harry ate or not? No one had ever really bothered to notice Harry's eating habits before. Well, maybe Hermione had, but she had never said anything. Holding his change of clothes Harry went to the bathroom for his shower.

Blaise and Draco went to the great hall for breakfast, Draco was happy to see that Severus was back. Giving a small smile to his Godfather he sat down near the end of the table with Blaise. "Professor Snape looks a little tired this morning. Think he'll still have class today?"

"If he's in the school then he'll have class." Draco dished himself up a decent size portion of food, as did Blaise. They were mostly quiet as they ate, both of them deep in thought about current events. Draco was worried about Severus, and why he had been called to see Voldemort so suddenly. He wondered if his mother and Father had also been called, or if it was just Severus. Draco was also worried about whether or not he would be going home for the winter holidays, since it was already November now he would have to start thinking about it. He wondered if he could skip out on going home and stay with Severus, but then again Severus usually came over for Christmas dinner during the holidays anyway.

"Blaise, would you be coming home with me if I decided not to stay here during Christmas?" Draco asked earning himself a slightly surprised look from Blaise.

'You're actually considering going home?" Blaise frowned thinking this over as he grabbed a piece of toast. "I don't know if that would be a good idea Draco, I mean, you can go home if you want. But I don't know if I would be able to join you."

"Why not?" Draco asked, though knew the answer should have been obvious.

"Potter. One of us should stay here and keep an eye on him. I highly doubt we'd be able to take him to your house. You-know-who, would be there within five minutes of us arriving." Blaise pointed out watching as Draco looked as if he were going to start sulking.

"I really do dislike this. I'm going to ask Professor Snape after class if he has some books on bonding. I think it would be best if we really did start looking as soon as possible to break this thing." Draco stabbed a peace of his sausage a little more violently then he had meant to.

"Draco, I know we should look up what kind of thing this is, and what we've been dragged into with Potter. But I think perhaps we should think about breaking it later. If we break it now we're not guaranteed the protection we need. Let's at least wait until we're out of school to break it." Blaise knew that Draco wouldn't want to wait that long. Being tied to Potter for that long would not be easy.

"You're only saying that because of the bonding." Draco glared. "That is the only reason either of us have any feelings towards that...that..." Draco found he couldn't even think of a good insult to call Potter right now. He could feel the bond, just as much as Blaise could, and Harry could probably feel it as well. But Draco would not let it control him. He refused to act on any new feelings he had for Harry, knowing for a fact that he really truly hated the other boy.

"Draco, I just think it would be a good idea to keep this security we have right now. I know I don't give a damn about Potter, same as you. The added bonus of having protection and the fact that we get our own rooms. That stops once we break the bond." Blaise gave him a sly smirk and Draco stared at him a light blush on his cheeks.

"You are horrible." Draco turned back to his food. "We won't break the bond, but I still think we should find out what it is. You know as well as I do that it's not a normal bond." Draco just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about the bond that they should know. What that was however he had absolutely no clue.

"We'll do some research this weekend then, you just get the books from Professor Snape, or find out where you can get them." Blaise took his eggs and sausage making himself a quick sandwich and standing up.

"Do you ever eat anything other than sandwiches?" Draco asked eyeing the food Blaise was preparing to take with him.

"Well, you can put anything on a sandwich, and then you can take it with you. It's a good way not to be late for our first class." Blaise glanced over at the Gryffindor table to see if Harry was still sitting there.

"Potter didn't come in here at all." Draco finished a few more bites of his own food. "It's going to be a real problem for us if he tries to starve himself to death. We'll drag him here for lunch, even if he has to sit at our table." Draco frowned at what he had just said, he thought it was a good idea, but he also knew that by doing that they would be announcing to the whole school that there was some sort of relationship between the three of them now. "On second thought maybe we'll just order lunch in our rooms and make Potter eat there."

"If you think that will stop the rumors," Blaise laughed though stopped when he heard a voice that he would not miss, and he was sure that Draco would agree to stay bonded to Harry for life it meant that it kept that girl away.

'Draco! There you are! I was so worried about you when you and Blaise didn't come back last night. I tried to ask Professor Snape where you were, but he wasn't in either. I thought maybe you had been called home for something. But then I was told all your things were gone." Pansy had latched herself onto Draco's arm as the blond boy stood up and was now trying to pull his arm free from her.

"Blaise and I have moved into our own rooms." Draco announced catching the attention of a few more people at the table, who had obviously been curious, but none of them as daring as Pansy was when it came to asking Draco about it.

"And before you ask, no you are not invited.' Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders. "Draco and I decided that we needed a bit more privacy. It's kind of hard to get that when you share a room with three other boys." Blaise smirked at the way Pansy's face turned bright red as she seemed to come to her own conclusions as to why Blaise and Draco would need their own rooms.

"Pansy, give it up already." Theodore Nott chuckled as he came to stand next to her. He looked at Blaise. "Though I am curious if that is the only reason you two moved into your own rooms. I heard some interesting news that Harry Potter has also moved out of Gryffindor."

"You want to ask something, so I'll just answer you before you do. Yes, Harry Potter is also sharing the same space with us, though he did get his own room. I'm almost a little jealous really." Blaise smirked his arms still wrapped around Draco who was leaning back against him slightly.

"Well that is some interesting news. Any reason why?" Theodore asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not a clue really, it has something to do with what happened on Halloween though. Since you and Pansy seem to be the best people in collecting and starting rumors, if you hear anything I'd love to know.' Blaise kept one arm around Draco's shoulders as he stood up strait steering him around Pansy and Theodore so they could get to their first class.

"You do know the whole school will be talking about this now." Draco complained.

"Oh shut up, you love the attention." Blaise teased stealing a kiss from Draco once they were out of the Great Hall and there weren't so many people watching them. "I think whether or not Potter comes with us to the rooms, we will be eating lunch there anyway."

Harry hurried down the hall as fast as he could, trying to fix his robes as he ran. He hadn't quite realized how far his new rooms were from his Charms class. First day back in class since Halloween and he was going to get detention for being late. Though Harry supposed it was better to be late for Charms then it would be if it were potions. Snape was probably already upset with Harry for skipping a weeks' worth of classes already, not to mention keeping his favorite student out of class as well. Harry came to a stop outside the door to Charms and opened the door a quietly as he could. He could hear Professor Flitwick already talking but stopped when he saw the door open. This caught everyone's attention, and Harry found everyone in the room watching him as he stepped into the classroom keeping his head down slightly.

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." He said, hating the fact that everyone was watching him.

"I was unsure if you would be joining us today Mr. Potter, it's good to see you are feeling better, please take your seat." Flitwick said waiting as Harry gave a single nod, before he continued his lecture about the charm they would be learning that day. Harry went over to his usual seat next to Ron and Hermione giving them both a small smile as he sat down. Hermione however was the only one to smile back. Ron gave him a look that proved to Harry that Ron really was not happy with him. Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione and looked over at Ron wondering if he could catch his attention.

"Here Harry, I took some notes for you. I didn't know if you were going to be in class either." Hermione said handing him a copy of the notes she had taken so far. "We're just reviewing today I think." Harry gave her a grateful smile. The fact that at least she was still talking to him made him feel a bit better. Made him feel not so cut off from everyone. But it didn't stop him from trying to get Ron's attention through the rest of class. When Flitwick gave them their homework for that night, Ron grabbed his bag and left the room. Harry looked after him, he quickly shoved everything he had into his bag and stood up to follow Ron.

"Harry, I really don't think..." Hermione had tried to talk to him. But Harry really wanted to know if Ron was alright. He just HAD to talk to him. They had fought for most of last year during school and Harry hated it. This year everyone had been against him for saying that Voldemort was back, saying that he had been the one to kill Cedric, then there was what happened in the great hall during Halloween.

"Ron! Ron wait up." Harry called after seeing the familiar flash of red hair turn the corner. Harry sped up chasing after his best friend. When he rounded the corner he felt arms grab him dragging him into an un-used classroom. A strong hand clamped over his mouth as he struggled against whoever was holding him.

"Why are you following me?" Ron asked stopping Harry's struggles. "Attacking me once wasn't enough?" Ron walked over looking at Harry. The hand was removed from Harry's mouth, he looked at the two who were holding him. Seamus and Dean. Looking back at Ron with wide eyes he tried to find the words, to explain things to Ron.

"Ron...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. My magic, there's something wrong with it." He tried to explain, but he had never seen Ron look at him with such hate before. Not even last year when he had thought that Harry had put his name in the goblet.

"Shut up!" Ron snapped. 'Stop lying, everything that ever comes out of your mouth is a LIE!" Ron yelled. "I can't believe I was so stupid that I ever listened to you." Ron glared at him. "What? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Think I was too stupid? Why Harry, why did you do it?" Ron's fists were clenched by his side and Harry got the feeling it was taking what little restraint his friend had to keep from punching Harry.

"Do you really expect him to tell the truth Ron?" Dean asked. "I mean really, he's been lying all this time. He probably believes the lies himself by now."

"I've never lied to you." Harry said shrinking back slightly from the look Ron gave him. "I swear I've never lied to you! I'm sorry for what happened at Halloween, I don't even remember what happened. I was just so angry, I couldn't control it, my magic. It just got out of control, but I didn't mean to hurt you!" Harry said quickly.

"I don't care about what happened on Halloween." Ron snapped. This confused Harry even more, if Ron wasn't upset about what happened on Halloween, then why was he so mad with him? What had he done that got his best friend so upset? "Halloween just opened my eyes to what you really are. I want to know why you killed Cedric." Ron growled. "Why are you lying about You-Know-Who being back?"

"What...Ron I'm not lying! Why would I lie about something like THAT!?" Harry yelled.

"It all makes sense now." Ron continued ignoring Harry. "You were the only one there, and Cedric was in the way so you killed him. So you tell Dumbledore that You-Know-Who is back and while everyone is busy looking for someone who is DEAD, you are able to kill people, blaming it on whatever is convenient at the time. You couldn't control your magic on Halloween? I don't believe you, and why is it that you let Malfoy into your shield but no one else? His father is a death eater, is he the one who taught you how to kill someone and make it look like an accident?" Harry could only stare at Ron like he had completely lost his mind. Where was Ron getting these ridiculous ideas? Were those really the rumors going around the school? Did people really believe this could really be true, that he could actually do this?

"Ron, I don't understand. I really don't! I didn't kill Cedric, Voldemort did! My magic...I can't control it very well right now. There is something wrong with it. Draco he's...he and Blaise are helping me right now." Harry knew that that had been the wrong thing to say as soon as the words had left his mouth. Ron's fist had swung out hitting Harry in the head making his glasses fly off.

"So he's 'Draco' now? When the bloody hell did that happen!?" Ron yelled ready to swing and punch again.

"I...Halloween, or when I woke up in the hospital wing...I don't know. I try to call him Malfoy...but he, he's different now. Well no he's not. I can't explain it like this!" Harry pulled at his arms trying to get away from Seamus and Dean who had been mostly quiet until now. They held Harry tighter.

"So you're Slytherin now?" Seamus asked. "I knew there was something off about you Potter. No one has that much bad luck." Seamus looked at Ron and nodded. Another fist swung towards Harry hitting him in the stomach this time knocking all the air out of him. Harry felt his magic flaring up against his attackers, he tried desperately to hold onto it, keep it under control. Another punch and Harry cried out, not from the punches, though they did hurt, Dudley's punches hurt a lot worse than Ron's did since Ron didn't have as much weight to throw into them. He felt like he was burning up trying to hold onto his magic, keeping it inside him so it wouldn't hurt the people he had thought of as friends.

"Ron, stop! Please listen!" Harry yelled trying to make Ron listen even for just a minute. But as the punches continued Harry found it difficult to hold onto his magic any more. It hurt too much. He screamed the raw magic bursting out from him sending Ron, Seamus and Dean flying to the opposite side of the room. Forcing his eyes open Harry saw the blurry outlines of all three boys. Not waiting to see if they were still awake and would continue their attack Harry stumbled to his feet running back out into the corridor, his stomach hurt from where Ron had hit him and his head was pounding. And he was hot. Stumbling down the corridor the other students whispered and moved out of the way as Harry walked past but he ignored them. He knew that he should go to the hospital wing, but that's not where his feet were taking him, because his instincts knew that there was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do about the burning under his skin. He continued walking leaning against the wall for support and hoping that the cold stones would stop the burning. Only stopping when there was someone in his way. Looking up slowly he saw the blurred outline of Blaise.

"You really can't go a single day without getting into trouble can you Harry?" Blaise asked blinking when Harry practically fell into his arms. He concentrated on Harry's magic soothing it. This is how Draco found them when he walked around the corner having run out of class right along with Blaise. Though he had at least stayed the extra minute it took to explain to the teacher why they were suddenly leaving.

"What the hell happened this time?" Draco asked standing next to Blaise though he looked at Harry who had his face buried in Blaise's robes.

"Let's get him back to our rooms and ask him somewhere less public." Blaise started to pull away from Harry but stopped when Harry's hands tightened in his shirt. The small body was shaking against him, though Harry's magic was fine now. He glanced at Draco.

"Come on Potter, you may enjoy being a side show in the hallway but I do not." Draco snapped. This got Harry moving, though slowly. He let go of Blaise and glanced around, not looking either boy in the eye.

"Sorry. I'm fine now. I should get to my next class." Harry said looking around he realized he didn't have his bag with him, and if he wanted his glasses he'd have to go back to that room where he'd left Ron, Dean and Seamus. His head snapped up and he looked at Blaise again. "My magic! It attacked Ron again...He...he's in a class room back that way!" Harry was about to turn around to make his way back to the class room when Blaise stopped him.

"Draco, take him down to our rooms. I'll be there shortly." Blaise gave no room for argument as he handed Harry off to Draco and walked down the hallway. Draco growled softly.

"Come on Potter, let's go before you cause any more trouble for me." Draco said grabbing Harry by the arm leading him back down to their rooms. Harry followed with little protest, sensing that Draco was upset with him.

TBC

Okay, so I'm a bit stuck on chapter four. What I had planned out for it isn't gonig to fall into the story very neatly so I had to scrap the whole thing. So now I'm a bit stuck. I know what's going to happen in the first part of the chapter.

So while I work on that, I would like an opinion from everyone. Should Draco go back home for Christmas or not? Seemingly ponitless question, but it will impact a later chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A special thanks to Hannah who did the beta reading for me on this.

Unwanted bonds

Chapter 4

Harry sat on the couch in the common room staring over towards the empty fire place. His mind racing with what Ron had said to him. Still not really able to wrap his mind around the fact that Ron believed Harry had killed someone, well that part wasn't so unbelievable, since Harry had killed people before. It was something he didn't like thinking about. But he didn't kill Cedric. He had to ignore the voice in the back of his mind that told him that he did kill Cedric, if Cedric hadn't been in the graveyard with him then he would still be alive today. Harry knew that, he still had nightmares about it.

Draco sat in a chair glaring at the door, clearly unhappy with the fact that Blaise sent him back here with Potter. He refused to look at Harry right now, because every time he did he could feel the bond pulling him towards the other boy. Telling him that there was something wrong. Draco stubbornly sat where he was though, telling himself that Harry wouldn't want Draco near him right now.

It was nearly twenty minutes before the door opened, Blaise came in first followed by Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. Draco stood up going over to meet Blaise when he caught site of someone trailing in after Professor Snape. "What are you doing here?" Draco snapped glaring at the bushy haired girl who glared right back at him.

"I was worried about Harry." Hermione said then proceeded to ignore him. Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco's waist stopping him from making any comments back right now. He watched Hermione walk over to the couch, Harry didn't look at her. Didn't even seem to register that other people had come into the room.

"Harry?" Dumbledore had come around to stand in front of Harry catching his attention. He handed Harry his glasses. "I believe these may help." He smiled as Harry took the glasses, making no comment on the trembling hands that took them and slid them on. Blinking a few times as his eyes re-adjusted Harry looked up at Dumbledore, glancing towards Snape, then Hermione who gave him a small smile. He returned it like he had in class then looked back at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry sir." Harry said.

"My dear boy, why are you sorry?" Dumbledore asked.

"For causing more trouble. I am trying to keep my magic under control, it's just...it's never been this hard before." Harry explained turning his attention back to the fire place.

"Harry, there isn't much we can do about that right now. You're just going to have to rely on Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy to help with your magic until it is more stable. I believe some of the blame for this should also fall on me, I hadn't realized your magic was this wild. I think it might be best if we kept you out of classes for a while." Dumbledore watched as Harry seemed to sink further into the couch. "I will be setting up lessons with you privately so you don't fall behind. In a few weeks we will see if your magic has stabilized enough for you to return to classes." He explained, it made him feel bad for cutting Harry off from everyone in school like this.

"Sir...How are Ron, Dean and Seamus?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed, the topic he had hoped to avoid for a while.

"They will be alright in a day or two. Poppy took care of their injuries. I really should be asking what happened, but I think you should get some more rest. Ms. Granger, is also here to see you. And I would suggest you let Professor Snape run a quick scan so that we can see what is going on with your magic." Dumbledore looked over at Snape who had kept quiet this whole time just watching the boy on the couch. Harry didn't say anything, and didn't move.

"You will have to take this boy." Snape said, Harry looked up at him then looked at the potion he was being handed. Letting out a small sigh he uncurled himself from the couch and took the potion looking at it. "Just drink it, it will make your magical signature visible for a short while." Snape explained.

"Do we have to do this now?" Harry asked looking at Dumbledore. He really was tired after the outburst with Ron, and he felt like he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a while.

"Yes Harry, I believe it is best if we do this now." Dumbledore smiled at him. Letting out another small sigh Harry opened the bottle and drank it shuddering from the taste. If he just did as he was told for a little while then maybe he could go curl up in bed for the rest of the day. The effect of the potion took a moment to start working. But a small gasp from Hermione had him looking over at her. She however was not looking at him but somewhere behind him. Turning slightly in his seat he looked over the couch blinking when he saw both Draco and Blaise wrapped up in a strange gold light, following the trail of light he saw that it lead right to him. Upon inspecting his hands he saw that he too was wrapped in the gold light, though it seemed to be brighter around him.

"...this is what my magic looks like?" Harry asked inspecting his hands and arms more.

"Yes, it's calm right now." Snape said as he took a step closer to Harry taking out his wand, Harry's magic seemed to flare up around him going off in different directions for a moment, though nothing happened. Snape smirked at him. "Worried I'm going to do something to you?"

"No, I'm just not fond of having a wand pointed at me when I can't point my own back.' Harry said simply.

"I am going to scan your magical levels. This will give us a read out of what affect your depleted magic is having on your body." Snape waved his wand taking out a peace of parchment and watching as the scan appeared on the parchment. Snape looked it over making a copy of it before putting it in his pocket. "I will send this copy to Madame Pomfrey." Snape said looking over at Dumbledore.

"Very well Severus, thank you. Before you go." Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Harry, Professor Snape has agreed to give you private lessons. It will be a summary of Potions until you are able to return to normal classes, you will attend these lessons twice a week between his other classes. I will also be setting up similar classes like this with all your other teachers. Ms. Granger, I believe you will be willing to help Harry stay caught up as well?" Dumbledore asked his eyes twinkling slightly.

"Yes sir." She said quickly. Dumbledore nodded his approval.

"Sir…what happens if my magic… what if I can't get control of it?" Harry asked.

"That is something we will deal with if it becomes a problem Harry. But there has never been a wizard that hasn't learnt how to control his magic." He smiled. "Now get some rest my boy." He put his hand on Harry's head as he passed. Snape followed him out pausing to briefly talk to Draco at the door then left with the headmaster.

"Well? Aren't you leaving too mudblood?" Draco asked standing there with the door open waiting for Hermione to leave as well. But she didn't even look in Draco's direction, instead she moved closer to Harry.

"Harry?" She asked softly. Harry looked up at her with a blank stare. It was a look Hermione had seen many times, and a look she hated seeing on him. Hermione being the kind of girl she was loved to study, not just books. But she studied people as well. She had gotten quite good at it, though with Harry he was always a puzzle to her. And then she had found out why. Why he sometimes got that blank stare. It was because he truly didn't know how to react. How he should react. She sat down on the couch and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry letting him rest his head on her shoulder. She could feel him shaking. Pulling out her wand she shot flames into the fire place and just held Harry.

Draco slammed the door shut when Hermione ignored him. He watched her with Harry before looking over at Blaise to see what his reaction was to all of this. Blaise didn't look happy to have Hermione in here either, but he seemed inclined to just let it slide for now.

"There's something wrong with him Draco." Blaise whispered.

"You say that like I actually care." Draco snapped a little louder than he had meant to, but decided that he didn't care about that either. "He gets too much attention as it is. I will not have him inviting his little 'fan club' in here." Movement on the couch caught his attention, he turned back to Hermione who was guiding Harry to his feet.

"Where is your room Harry?" She asked softly. Harry pointed towards the hall. Hermione started guiding him in that direction.

"Where in Merlin's name do you think you're going?" Draco snapped his hand gripping his wand. Hermione turned to face him.

"If you're going to stand there and start talking shit about Harry, then we're going to at least go to his room where he doesn't have to listen to you." Hermione's hand was on her own wand. Sensing if he didn't do something soon then there would be a bigger fight Harry stepped in front of Hermione, his back towards Draco.

"Please Hermione...it's okay." Harry said. "Just, let me talk to them for a minute." Hermione looked at him. "This is their room too. It's not really fair that you're here and we haven't even talked about if it would be alright for friends to come into our rooms like this." Harry explained.

"I really don't care." Blaise said. "I do however agree with Draco that I don't want you bringing your whole fan club in here Potter." Harry turned looking at them with the same blank look he had given Hermione a few moments ago.

"Hermione is the only one who's going to be coming in here...if she still wants to after I talk to her." Harry looked down slightly as he said this. "You won't even know if I have anyone over, we'll stay in my room." Harry felt Hermione put a hand on his arm.

"Just, leave us alone and we'll leave you alone." Hermione finished, not giving Blaise or Draco any time to reply before she pulled Harry down the hall and into the room he pointed out as his own. Closing the door she put up a locking, and silencing charms before turning to Harry. He watched her silently bracing himself for what he knew she was going to do. She pulled him into a tight hug. He was hesitant to respond to it but he eventually did. His whole body shook, though he didn't cry. He never did. He had learnt very early in life that it was pointless to cry. He was stronger than some people ever gave him credit for, he took everything thrown at him, from his home life, to the wizarding world changing their opinion of him every time there was a new Daily Prophet in print. He could even deal with Ron's sudden change of heart. It hurt, but he kept it to himself like he always did. However, he was gladder then he could even say that Hermione was still there for him. Because she had been like a sister to him since second year.

"Harry, you need to tell me what's going on." Hermione said after a few minutes of just hugging him. She felt him nod against her shoulder before pulling back to go sit on his bed, he watched the floor as he spoke telling her everything that had been happening. He told her about the bond he now had with Blaise and Draco, told her about his magic and that it was apparently unstable.

With some good guesses and yes and no questions Hermione got the story out of him of what happened with Ron. Though he didn't go into details about what Ron had said. Telling Hermione that Ron believed the rumors that were going around was enough to know where Ron now stood. And like always, whatever Harry told her here in the silent safe area they had, stayed there. Hermione was not allowed to tell any teacher, or allowed to confront Ron about what had happened. It had been the deal Harry had made with her. She would be the first one he would talk to about things that were bothering him, or if things with the Dursley's ever went too far he would go to her before Ron, or even Sirius. But in return for him trusting her, she was not allowed to tell anyone about anything unless it was life threatening.

Draco was ready to go after Hermione and Harry and force her to leave. If Harry wanted to play with his little friends he wouldn't do it here. Blaise however stopped him.

"Just let them be for now." Blaise looked and sounded very serious, though Draco was still very unhappy about it he turned and sat down on the couch that Harry had vacated.

"So I guess we're skipping out on classes again today?" Draco looked at Blaise when the other boy sat next to him.

"I think it would be a good idea. Potter's magic it's still very unstable." Blaise looked at Draco. "You can't feel that though, can you?" He asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, I'm not all that sure about what I'm feeling, but I believe it may be his emotions? Potter really is screwed up." Draco frowned. "I would love to know what happened between this morning and now."

"Only Potter can give us all the details, but it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. His magic didn't just attack Weasley, but Finnigan and Thomas as well. From what I can guess, the three of them cornered Potter, did or said something that got to him, making his magic lash out. Though it's very strange, even with damage done to his magical core, and the explanation Dumbledore gave us, about Potter's magic simply being too much for him to control on his own, it doesn't make sense. Why is his magic acting out like this? If he truly had no control over it I would have to be with him 24/7 to help keep it under control." Blaise leaned back on the couch frowning until Draco shifted closer to him.

"You know, this whole thing is annoying. I don't understand why Potter can't just do things the normal way for once." Draco sighed. Blaise grinned at him and with a startled yelp that Draco would later deny came from him, Blaise had Draco pinned to the couch.

"Then let's find something less annoying to talk about." Blaise leaned down capturing Draco's lips keeping him pinned to the couch. Draco hated being pinned down, Draco liked being in control, and Blaise knew it. He didn't always enjoy being the one in control, but he liked taking it away from Draco. Keeping Draco's hands pinned, Blaise ran his tongue across Draco's lips trying to deepen the kiss. His reward for this was a sharp bite to the lip. He pulled back licking his lips trying to see if Draco had broken skin this time.

"As much fun as this is Blaise, I don't wish for that mudblood to come out and see us in this position." Draco said making Blaise laugh and sit up.

"Fine, fine. Though all this time and I never knew you were shy." Blaise sat back on the couch, but pulled Draco back up making the blond boy straddle his lap. Draco smirked now that he was the one on top of Blaise.

"I'm not shy, I just don't want her seeing it. Quite frankly I wouldn't want Potter to see us like that either. His emotions are so crazy it's a little frightening."

"What do you mean? Potter has just enough emotion to be considered human." Blaise said.

"If what I am feeling from him is his emotions then he does a very good job at hiding how messed up his head is." Draco settled down resting his head on Blaise's shoulder. "I'm done talking about Potter right now. I really need to think about sending a letter to my parents. I know mother will be upset if I don't go back for Christmas." Draco said feeling Blaise tense slightly under him. "I know you can't come with me." He continued. "But, could you consider at least coming for Christmas dinner?"

"You make it sound like you've decided to go back during the holidays after all." Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco holding him close. "Draco, what if your father..." He trailed off, he hated thinking about the fact that Lucius Malfoy was a death eater. One who took pride in the fact of following the Dark Lord. And Draco should want the same. Lucius wasn't truly a bad father, Blaise had seen much worse before. But he wasn't very nice either when Draco refused to do something Lucius had told him to do. Getting the dark mark was one of them.

"Have you thought about what might happen if you go back?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded against his shoulder.

"I have, but there's no way I can take the mark. Even if my father and I fight about it again, he wouldn't do that to me over the winter holidays. No, he'll wait for summer before forcing me to make a decision, and then have to drag me all the way to the Dark Lord to make sure I make what he considers the right decision." Draco closed his eyes. "I'm not going to do it though. So you don't have to worry about that Blaise, but can you please just consider coming for Christmas dinner? I know mother would love to have you over."

"Your mother is nice enough. It's your father I can't stand. But, I'll put some serious thought into it Draco, I promise." Blaise held Draco a little tighter. He truly was terrified that one of these days Lucius Malfoy would force Draco to take the Dark mark. Blaise had made himself a promise, that when that day came, he didn't care how much Draco loved his father and wanted to please the man. Blaise would kill Lucius if he ever hurt Draco like that.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair feeling more tired than he had felt in a long time. He wished he could understand why everything happened to poor Harry. All his efforts to protect the boy, and somehow people always made it past him. He was determined this time to make sure that Harry was safe. Even if that meant keeping the nature of the bond to himself. He was sure that even if Harry didn't start looking up on the kind of bond he now shared with Malfoy and Zabini, then Granger would. She would also find a way to break it. And that wouldn't do anyone any good. He looked across from him where Snape sat, also looking quite tired.

"It appears that it has been a long day for you, Severus." Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling slightly.

"You know what kind of night I had sir." Snape said shortly. "The Dark Lord does not know of the bond between Potter, Malfoy and Zabini. But he does know something is different. I have been ordered to start giving the boy a potion that will weaken his mind." Snape said.

"Yes, yes I know. I fear the only option we have at the moment is to start giving him the potion. Voldemort will not reach him here at school so there is little we have to worry about that for right now. I think, maybe if you were to teach the boy Occlumency."

"I could do that, and it may help deflect some of the damage the potion will do. But I don't think you understand what this potion will do. Though very unlikely considering his already poor lack of concentration, he could become very skilled at Occlumency and the potion would still rip away at that leaving his mind wide open for anyone to look at. And to my knowledge there is no way to reverse the effects of this potion." Snape explained. Dumbledore nodded as if he understood what Snape was telling him.

"If you don't give him at least a few doses of the potion, Voldemort will know. You are too valuable of a spy, Severus, if you are discovered all the work we are doing will be as good as lost." Dumbledore sighed. "Buy a little bit of time, obviously the dark lord wants you to brew the potion yourself."

"He does, and it will take two months to make correctly. I will be brewing the potion, but I will insist that you think of something else to do, other than give it to Potter." Snape stood up after he said this.

"My dear boy, it sounds almost as if you care for Harry a little bit." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling again.

"Do not misunderstand me sir, I still care nothing for the boy. But this potion is highly dangerous to someone in his current state. There is no telling what effect it will have on his mind and magic. If it comes down to it I would rather just inform the Dark Lord about the bond Potter now shares." Snape spun around and left the office leaving Dumbledore to think things over more.

Dumbledore had no doubt that Snape would go right to Voldemort and tell him about the bond, not to save Harry of course, but to make sure no harm came to his godson. Dumbledore closed his eyes, he would have to make sure that the bond wasn't broken between the three of them, it really was the only way to do things right now. He took a peace of parchment and wrote down the names of a few books he knew that were in the library. Calling a house elf, he handed the parchment over to the elf.

"I wish you to retrieve these books from the library for me." The elf bowed and vanished. Harry needed more protection than Dumbledore could give him, and Mr. Malfoy would be a very good asset to their side in the war. It was really in everyone's best interest that he keep them in this bond for as long as possible.

Harry rolled over on his bed feeling the last bit of sleep leave him. Slowly opening his eyes he blinked a few times before sitting up.

"Hermione...?" He asked looking around the room he found his glasses on his bed side table, and a note right next to them. Putting the glasses on he picked up the note.

_I let you sleep because you really looked like you needed it. I will be back later with dinner if I don't see you at the Great Hall. _

_Love Hermione._

Harry set the short note aside rubbing his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. But he had been tired. Checking the time, it was almost dinner time so he might as well go up to the Great Hall and meet Hermione there, since he was sure that Draco and Blaise wouldn't be letting her back in so easily.

Dragging himself out of bed he went out to the common room and saw it empty. Not that it surprised him, being close to dinner they had probably already left to go and get some food. The thought of eating made his stomach grumble in protest that he actually hadn't eaten anything that day. And hardly anything the day before. Opening the door before he changed his mind about going he stepped out and walked into a rather large body. Stumbling back he landed on his ass, blinking up as laughter met his ears.

"Graceful as always Potter." Draco said. Harry blinked at him then over at Blaise then at who he had walked into. It was Goyle. Standing next to him was Crabbe, there was also Parkinson, and Nott. Harry said nothing as he stood up brushing off his pants.

"You're in the way Potter." Pansy said laughing as Goyle shoved past Harry nearly knocking him over again as he went into the room Harry had just come out of. Harry moved out of the way as Crabbe, Pansy and Nott followed. Draco went in after all of them though Blaise stayed behind for a moment and just looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry finally asked.

"I am just seeing if your magic is stable. Also, try not to get into any trouble. Draco and I are having a study group and we would really rather not break it up early because you have another break down."

"I'm just going to get some dinner. I may just go right to the kitchens to do that." Harry said. Blaise gave him a nod saying nothing else he went into the room after the others.

_You don't belong here_. Harry shook his head ignoring that annoying voice that he swore was getting louder. He didn't need his own mind telling him things he already knew. He didn't belong here. He took a deep breath and went towards the Great Hall. He was beyond happy when he saw that Hermione was already on her way down to see him. It meant that he could avoid the Great Hall and everyone else for a while longer.

"Oh, Harry." Hermione smiled at him. "You look a little better."

"Just a little? Gee thanks, you're so nice." Harry teased back grinning at the look of shock and confusion Hermione gave him.

"Harry."

"Hermione, I'm fine. It was a rough few days and I needed some sleep. Now, I think I need some food and I plan on raiding the kitchen." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him. Hermione knew what he was doing, and went along with it for now. He wasn't fine, Harry was far from fine. But for right now he was, right now he needed to be fine or he would fall apart again. So he put on a smile and pushed everything out of his mind just focusing on the fact that he and Hermione were going to sneak dinner from the kitchens. Then she would drag him off and they would study and she would catch him up on his homework. For right now he was normal, and even the small voice in his head couldn't tell him differently.

TBC

So this is the fastest chapter I have gotten out. Since I just put up chapter three. 3 I don't know when I will be done with chapter five. I have started working on it and I will be trying to have it done and up before I go on vacation next week.


	5. Chapter 5

Unwanted bonds

Chapter 5

A/N :This chapter has not been beta read yet! I have gone over it myself and fixed a couple things here and there but my grammar sucks, and there is only so much spell check can do.

Harry sat in the back of the library doing what he had done all week, avoiding everyone. Mostly Blaise and Draco right now. It was the only thing he could think to do, it was either that or feel worse then he already did. He was also meeting up with Hermione, who had been helping him with his homework. Making sure he didn't fall to far behind in his classes. Though Harry mostly thought it was a lost cause by now, his magic was still unstable to the point where he didn't even want to try using it for simple spells, afraid that something would go wrong and he would hurt someone. Hermione of course told him he was being silly, but didn't push him to try any magic. He was glad for that, he knew that she was probably right and nothing bad would happen, but he had already lost Ron as a best friend because of his magic, he didn't want to risk loosing her as well.

Harry looked up from the book he was reading when Hermione sat down at the table looking upset. Harry bit his lower lip wondering if she was upset with something he had done, but when she leaned back in her chair and gave him a smile, forced though it was, he relaxed a little. "Sorry I'm late, Ron was pestering me to help him with his homework." She said. Harry blinked looking a little confused.

"Why don't you help him?" He asked, sure he and Ron weren't on the best of terms right now. But he was still hoping that Ron would come to his senses again like he had last year. So though Harry knew it was stupid he still considered Ron a friend. The look Hermione gave him had Harry shrinking back in his seat again.

"Harry, I found out what he said to you." She said simply. Harry felt his chest tighten as Ron's words came rushing back. He looked down at his book again.

"It's fine Hermione...he didn't really mean it, I mean it's just a stupid rumor. Everything will be back to normal by the time the school year is over. It always is." Harry said, his voice soft almost a whisper. Hermione sighed but let the subject go for now. She knew that Harry wouldn't say anything to anyone, and if she went to a teacher with it now, well Harry was stressed enough with his situation that he didn't need teachers asking him questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"Harry look at me." She said waiting for him to lift his head slightly and smiled. "I won't tell anyone, like I promised. But it's my choice if I want to yell at Ron because he deserves it." She said. "I'm upset with him for my own reasons." Harry stared at her before nodding his head slowly.

"Alright then, have you eaten today? You look a bit pale." Hermione said changing the subject to something else that Harry didn't really want to talk about. Hermione had taken it upon her self to make sure Harry ate more then he had been. He had to actually stop and think about whether or not he had eaten anything that day. Harry knew he had skipped breakfast again, since Dumbledore hadn't worked out what his schedule was going to be with the teachers it gave Harry time to get a little more sleep in the mornings, since he wasn't sleeping well at night this past week. He obviously was taking to long to answer her question because she pulled some food wrapped in a cloth napkin out of her bag.

"I went to the kitchens and got this for you. Since I figured you hadn't eaten again today."

"It's not that I'm not eating Hermione, it's just that I haven't been all that hungry. Honestly, i've been more tired then hungry." Harry said this accepting the food. This caused Hermione to look a little more worried about him. She knew that Harry was prone to nightmares, she had seen them get rather violent a couple times to the point where she had learned how to make dreamless sleep potion so that she could give him some when he really needed it.

"Do you need some potion?" She asked, she always worried giving Harry the dreamless sleep potion, because a person could get addicted to the affects quite easily which wasn't healthy at all, but at the same time it wasn't healthy if that person was also skipping sleep in order to stay awake and not deal with whatever their dreams held for them.

"No...I think I should be fine." Harry gave her half a smile. He liked being able to sleep, but he didn'[t really like the affects of the potions, since it put him into a deeper sleep then he was used to, he would wake up disoriented and a couple times he had woken up and not known where he was. That had been scary, Hermione had forced some calming drought down his throat before he could think clearly enough to remember where he was and who was with him.

"If you're sure, just let me know if you need it okay?" Hermione pulled out some parchment from her bag setting them out on the table. Harry looked at them as he ate a peace of the chicken that Hermione had brought him.

"Have you found anything that will keep my magic from going crazy yet?" harry asked. He really wanted to be able to use his magic without Blaise having to calm him down every five minutes.

"I really don't know Harry. I've been thinking, that with this bond, maybe if you spoke to Malfoy and Zabini about it..." She trailed off, she hadn't been able to find out anything about the bond, but had read enough on her own to know that when someone's magic was the main focus of a bond there was sort of balance that had to be made between the people in the bond.

"Hermione, do you even hear yourself? In case you haven't really noticed I've spent the last week avoiding those two. I can't stand to be around them, I feel like i'm the only one being affected by this bond." Harry huffed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione hadn't really seen any chances in Draco or Blaise, but she was sure that a bond would have to have some sort of affect on them like it did on Harry. "What kind of affect is it having on you?"

"The most noticeable one? Well...I can't seem to make myself call them Malfoy and Zabini...it just sounds and feels weird when I call them that. So I always find myself calling them Draco and Blaise, if I ever do have to talk to or about them. But they still call me Potter..."

"how is that strange?" Hermione asked as she fished out a quill to write some stuff down.

"It's not really that strange. I mean, in some way I suppose it makes sense, but it's how I feel when they don't call me Harry...I KNOW I don't like them, and I know they don't like me. But I feel like I've done something wrong, that I've done something to upset them and I have to fix it before it gets worse." Harry had stopped eating pushing the food away as he thought about this. Hermione stopped writing as she looked at Harry, after hearing this, she could tell just how much this bond was affecting Harry. It wasn't just his mood, or his attitude towards Blaise and Draco. It was the knowing that Blaise and Draco didn't care for him, knowing that no matter what he did it wouldn't be good enough for them.

"Harry, I think we should try and talk to them." Hermione insisted. Harry shook his head.

"No Hermione, we shouldn't. It's best if I just try to avoid them, if I work on controlling my magic on my own then I don't have to rely on either of them to calm me down." Harry insisted. Hermione knew that she wouldn't be able to talk Harry out of his decision, so she would have to try and talk to Blaise and Draco on her own. Maybe she could make them see how they were affecting Harry, and if he was this bad when the bond was brand new, things could only get worse from here.

"That's why they're in this bond with you though, Harry. You need help with your magic, I'm going to help as much as I can. But I think the solution to this problem is the bond. It's there for a reason, your magic connected you with those two. I am still going to help you too, but I think we should start with researching this bond. Find out how it is affecting you, and how it affects those two."

"So that means we're going to have to talk to them." Harry said sinking down in his chair when Hermione nodded.

"Yes, we will have to talk to them. Come on, it's Friday why don't we go talk to them now? Or find out if we can meet up in Hogsmeed tomorrow." She suggested.

"I think you give them to much credit, I doubt they'll want to be seen in public with you." or me, Harry added silently to himself as he slowly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked.

"If we go get them now, then you can talk to them before the others come to our rooms." Harry said gathering up his books pausing as he looked at his barely touched meal Hermione had brought him. He felt his stomach turn at the thought of eating any more, but he wrapped it up to take with him anyway.

* * S * *

Back in the rooms Blaise and Draco were working on their homework with Theo, and Pansy. Pansy because of her ever ending quest to become Draco's girlfriend, and Theo because he was interested in this new found relationship Blaise and Draco found themselves in with Harry Potter. Though Theo had not seen Harry Potter more then once the whole week and that had been when the other boy had been bolting from the room. Other then that one time Harry would either stay locked up in his room until they were gone, or he wouldn't come back to the rooms at all. So it was a little surprising to them all when the door opened and Harry came in, followed by Hermione.

"Potter, you're back early." Draco said only glancing up from his parchment.

"...yeah, um...Hermione and I were in the library-"

"Potter, I don't really care where you were, or who you were with. I was merely making an observation." Draco said looking back down at his homework. Blaise however did look up giving Draco a confused look then looked over at Harry, he knew that Harry had been avoiding the two of them since the beginning of the week, and he didn't really care as long as the other boy's magic staid in check. But seeing Harry in passing he had noticed him starting to look a little pale. And watching him now he had to wonder if Draco had something to do with that.

Pansy looked over at Harry and Hermione before turning her attention to Draco. "Really Draco, I can understand that there is obviously a good reason why Potter has to be here, but to allow that thing in here?" It was clear that by 'that thing' she was talking about Hermione.

"No one said you had to stay here, Parkinson." Harry snapped clenching his fists.

"I am a guest of Draco's, because he at least knows how to keep decent company." Pansy smirked at him.

"Decent company? Is that what they're calling it now? I thought someone who spread their legs to try and get attention was called something else entirely." Harry said catching everyone off guard. His face started turning bright red as a hand flew up to cover his mouth. He like everyone else couldn't believe what he had just said. Though it was fairly common knowledge that Pansy had been chasing Draco since before they even came to Hogwarts, and Harry was sure that most of the school thought that the two of them were together despite the obvious relationship between Blaise and Draco.

Draco was the first one to move, standing up he went over to Harry. Not sure what he intended to do, he just knew that he couldn't let Harry get away with talking like that to one of his friends. But as he lifted his hand to grab Harry, Hermione was suddenly in front of him with her wand out pointing right at him.

"If you hit him Malfoy I'll make sure you're never able to use that hand again!" Hermione glared at him silently daring him to make one more move. Draco glanced behind her at Potter who was shaking making it obvious to any who cared to really notice, the boy really did expect to be hit for his outburst.

"You really are pathetic Potter." Draco said lowering his hand. "What you said to Pansy was uncalled for." He ignored the fact that he was sounding like his father at this moment. "You will apologies to her."

"Tell me Malfoy, why is it that you're forcing Harry to apologies, but you and your friends are allowed to say what they want about Harry and myself." Hermione asked not moving from her place in front of Harry.

"Because the truth hurts mudblood." Draco said simply.

"well, then perhaps you should take a closer look at the company you keep!" Hermione snapped. Draco glared at her reaching for his own wand only to have Hermione raise her's a bit more.

"Just try it Granger, I dare you. You'll be on the ground before you can even say a single word." Draco watched as Hermione looked at the other three Slytherin's in the room. Blaise looked ready to grab his own wand as did Theo, and Pansy already had her's out. Hermione didn't lower her wand though.

Harry knew he had to do something, stop this before it escalated into an actual fight. But he couldn't move. "stop it...' Harry said softly putting a hand on his head. No one seemed to hear him though. "Please stop it..." There was a pounding in his head that was getting worse as the voices in the room seemed to fade out. He could hear Hermione and Draco still fighting. Hermione refusing to back down, and Draco getting more and more angry. It was the anger that Harry felt though, the anger that Hermione dare stand up to him and not know her proper place, anger at Harry for causing this situation, there was so much anger there Harry felt as if he were loosing himself in it. He couldn't breath, his head was pounding worse then usual. And then there was that voice again, that laughing taunting voice that had been present in the back of his mind all year.

"_It's your fault"_ The voice whispered, no, it wasn't a whisper. It echoed through his mind. The voices around him now sounded scared, though the anger was still there. Forcing his eyes open Harry looked up finding himself on the floor. Hermione kneeling next to him, her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear anything she was saying. That voice, why was it so loud? _"They don't care about you. No one does. You cause pain wherever you are. How much longer before everyone leaves and you are alone. How much longer before they ask Voldemort to kill you because the world would be a better place without Harry Potter." _

The words hurt, so much more because Harry had thought that himself more then once. Usually during the summers when he was cut off from everything and everyone he knew and loved. But then school would start and he would be home, he would have his friends. _"But in the end even the closest friendship is a lie." _How true was that? He still had Hermione...but Ron was gone, Ron had left him. He felt the burning inside him again, a feeling that he had come to associate with his magic. Why did it have to burn? _"Because even your own magic knows that you do not belong in this world." _"Shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!' Harry shouted wanting the voice to be quiet, just once leave him alone. He covered his ears shaking his head as the voice laughed. A high cruel laugh that had Harry screaming.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed ducking as Harry's magic exploded sending everything flying back. Even he fell back onto the floor. "Potter!" Draco shouted trying to get Harry to stop screaming as the black haired boy writhed around on the floor clutching his head and screamed. Blaise was struggling over to Draco.

"we have to calm him down before he actually does damage to someone!" Blaise said glancing over to where Theo and Pansy had been blown back, and then over at Hermione who was pinned painfully against the wall though no one looked like they had been hurt by the outburst. Blaise struggled to his feet making his way over to Harry. He wrapped his arms tightly around him forcing Harry's magic back where it belonged and calming it down. Though Harry continued to struggle against him screaming.

"Draco! Get over here and DO something!" Blaise snapped as Draco just sat there and watched. Moving forward Draco looked at Harry wrapped in Blaise's arms, reaching out he touched Harry's forehead only to pull his hand back with a hiss looking at his hand, then at Harry's scar that was turning a brilliant red color that was hot to the touch. Making a mental note to ask about that later, avoiding the scar Draco put his hand on Harry's head again opening up the bond that he had been ignoring for the past week. Draco nearly fell over with the blinding pain he felt in his head.

"Potter, you need to calm down. No one is going to hurt you." Draco said but Harry was still struggling, though he had at least stopped screaming. "Potter, look at me." Harry kept his eyes close. "Damn it Potter!"

"Draco!" Blaise snapped. "I know you're pissed off at him right now but you yelling at him isn't going to help anything." Blaise said. He hadn't meant to snap at Draco, but he could still feel Harry's magic swelling waiting for the chance to get free again.

"Potter, listen to me you have to calm down." Draco tried again, keeping his tone gentle.

"don't call him that." Hermione said catching Blaise's attention.

"Don't call who what?" He asked as Draco continued his efforts to calm Harry down.

"Harry, try calling him Harry." She suggested, remembering the conversation she had had with Harry in the library. Blaise looked down at Harry shifting so that he could pull Harry onto his lap and still keep his arms around him he leaned down and whispered.

"Harry, Draco and I are here. You're okay. Granger is worried about you so you need to calm down." Harry let out a small whimper but slowly stopped struggling keeping his eyes closed as he slumped back against Blaise.

"That's it." Draco said. "Easy breaths, you're okay now." Draco whispered. Once Harry had calmed down enough Draco pulled away and stood up, biting his tongue to keep whatever comments he wanted to say to himself he slammed up his shields over the bond before turning to Pansy and Theodore to see if they were okay. The room was a complete mess, and he was going to make Harry fix it as soon as he could.

"That was quite interesting." Theodore said as he sat up rubbing his head. He looked down where Pansy had been thrown as Draco came over to help her up. "I believe you owe us an explanation." He fixed his gaze on Blaise who was still holding Harry.

Hermione pulled herself up off the floor rubbing her head where it had hit the wall, making her way back over to Harry she knelt down next to him noticing first that he was holding onto Blaise rather tightly and shaking. "Is he alright?" She asked frowning slightly looking at Blaise who was looking down at Harry curled in his lap.

"He should be, from what I can tell his magic had turned inside again. I wish he would learn that it's better to just let his magic go instead of fighting it like that. He's going to end up doing more damage to himself then anything else. I really don't understand it."

"It's because he's Harry, he doesn't want to hurt anyone. I've seen him give up a lot to make sure that people around him are safe and as happy as can be." Hermione sighed again brushing her fingers through Harry's hair feeling the slight burning in his scar.

"Stupid Gryffindor." Theodore snorted earning another glare from Hermione,

"Harry may not like you, but he hates seeing people get hurt if there is something he can do to stop it. Being Slytherin, or Gryffindor doesn't matter to him. And he would hate himself if he knew he was the one who had hurt someone else." Hermione said simply

"...mione?" Harry opened his eyes blinking a few times as his vision cleared. She turned her attention back to Harry and continued brushing his hair away from his face.

"It's alright Harry, everything's fine now and no one is hurt." She smiled when she saw him visibly relax. "You should get some rest Harry...actually." She pulled out her wand again summoning her bag to her, reaching inside she pulled out a smile potion vile. "You should take this Harry, it's just a small dose, so it should only help you get some sleep.'

"No." Harry said firmly moving a little closer to Blaise who was looking at the vile curiously. Draco however wasn't really looking at the vile, he quite frankly didn't care what was in it, what he did care about was the fact that Harry was making himself quite comfortable with Blaise.

"Harry, I really think you should rest..." Hermione tried again.

"I'm FINE." Harry pushed away from Blaise and stood up swaying slightly on his feet, trying to prove to her that he was in fact fine and didn't need the potion, he wasn't going to sleep, he didn't need rest and he wasn't hungry. He looked around the room taking in the damage for the first time, there was one chair that hadn't been turned over so he made his way over to that and sat down pulling his knees up close to him and hugging him as he tried now to get warm. Just a few moments ago he was burning up from the inside out, and now that that fire inside him was gone he couldn't stop shaking. The others watched him silently, and it was Pansy who finally spoke.

"I want answers." She said giving Draco a look that he knew all to well. She was not going to leave him or Blaise alone until she got what she was looking for.

"What exactly is going on with you two and Potter?" Theodore asked. Draco shared a look with Blaise curious about how much they should tell their friends. The last thing they wanted was any of this to get back to Voldemort, but then again it would be a miracle if the Dark Lord didn't know something was going on by now.

"To put it simply, we are bonded with Potter." Blaise said when it appeared that Draco wouldn't be able to tell them. "We don't know anything about the bond, other then the fact that we are in fact bonded with him. I can sense his magic, and Draco we believe is bonded with Harry on a more emotional level."

"I can usually ignore the bond though. However after today's charming display, it appears that Potter can not." Draco said looking over at Harry and couldn't help but notice the flinch. He was tempted to open his mind again to the bond, but Harry was a mess.

"We've tried to look for a few books on bonding but they've apparently been removed from the library." Blaise picked himself up off the floor to dust off his pants before pulling out his wand to fix the room up a bit. Hermione helped pulling the other chair over to sit next to Harry.

"Why don't you just ask your dad to send you some books Draco?" Pansy asked taking up the seat next to Theodore again while Blaise pulled Draco down onto his lap ignoring the protests from the blond boy.

"We thought of doing that, but that would bring up quite a few questions that neither of us really want to answer."Blaise said keeping his hold on Draco.

Hermione looked over at them, knowing this wasn't really her conversation, but if they were looking for information about the bond like she was. "I haven't been able to find anything either, I was going to wait until tomorrow when we go into Hogsmeed to see if I can find something. If I do find anything, I can let you borrow the books."

"Good, the sooner we break this thing the better." Draco hated accepting help from a mudblood, but he really was desperate to get out of this bond.

Harry sat in the chair just watching and listening to everyone. He really didn't have the energy right now to say anything, or even really comprehend what they were talking about. It was a bout the bond, were they trying to break it? That was probably for the best, he too wanted the bond broken. But when he thought about what it would be like to break the bond he felt empty, a lot like he had felt during last summer when he was stuck at the Dursley's. He looked over at Blaise and Draco, seeing the blond boy looking quite content as he sat with Blaise's arms wrapped around him. Harry had had those same arms around him not to long ago, they made him feel safe and he wanted those arms around him again, he also couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to also have Draco's arms around him, remembering the calming feeling that had washed over him when Draco had touched his forehead before. If the bond was broken, he would never be able to feel those arms again, or the calming touch of Draco. Would it really be better if they all just went back to hating each other? Harry told himself that it would, but he knew better then that. Magic always left it's mark, even when it wasn't there any more. This bond with Draco and Blaise could and would be broken, but Harry doubted he could ever truly go back to hating either of the Slytherins.

As the conversation continued Theodore looked over at Harry and frowned taking in the small figure curled up in the chair. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't ever look twice at Potter, let alone actually take in how he looked, but there was normal about this situation. And the smaller boy really did look terrible. "Hey Blaise, he doesn't look so good. Think we should take him to the hospital wing?" Theodore asked noticing how pale Harry was looking. Blaise looked over at Harry, as did Draco.

"He's fine." Draco said but frowned when Blaise removed his arms shifting Draco off his lap to get a closer look at Harry.

"Harry?' Hermione asked shifting closer brushing some hair away from his face where it had fallen. Harry turned glassy green eyes to look at her.

"...Hermione. Why does it hurt?" He asked letting his eyes close as he rested his head back against the chair. Blaise stood up from the couch and looked at Draco.

"You should go get Professor Snape I think. He can get Pomfrey and Dumbledore here faster then we can." He said leaving the common room coming back with a blanket he walked over and wrapped it around Harry's shaking form.

Draco glared at his boyfriend, was this how it was going to be while they were still bonded? Something happened to Potter and Blaise would jump at the chance of taking care of the other boy. "You seem to care a lot about Potter all of a sudden." Draco said. Granted he knew part of that was the bond, but he was doing just fine ignoring it, ignoring the feelings he had towards Potter, ignoring the fact that it made his chest tighten as he looked at the pale shaking form under the blanket.

"I can't help it." Blaise said fixing Draco with a stern look. "I can't help it when he's like this, it might just be the bond, but right now he looks small and helpless and I can't make myself ignore it. Just like I couldn't ignore it when he insisted on talking to Weasley, or when he went flying by himself without proper clothes on. I can't ignore it when he decides to skip eating for the day, he obviously doesn't take care of himself, so someone has to make sure he does." Blaise explained, he knew Draco was ignoring the bond, but while Draco did that, it made the feelings intensify within Blaise to the point where he couldn't ignore them. The only thing that kept coming to mind was that Harry would die if he too ignored the bond. And looking at the small boy now under the blanket Blaise knew that it would and could happen.

Draco glared at Blaise, feeling like the Italian boy had just announced to him and everyone else in the room that he loved Potter. Draco turned his hard gaze onto Harry feeling a bit of his old true hatred for the boy surface. Blaise was his, he was not give him up to someone like Potter. Harry Potter, he got everything, but Draco would personally turn Potter over to Voldemort if he took Blaise away from him. Giving one more last look that did not go unnoticed by the others in the room he stormed out to go and get Snape. Anything was better then staying in that room right now.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Unwanted bonds

Chapter 6

A/N :This chapter has not been beta read yet! I have gone over it myself and fixed a couple things here and there but my grammar sucks, and there is only so much spell check can do. I am doing it this way for the people who have already started reading this fic, I wish to stay interested in writing this and to do that I want to update as often as possible for everyone. So please enjoy this chapter and I apologize again for any spelling and grammar mistakes. On another note, if there is anyone who would be intrested in picking up on beta reading for me, I would be greatful. I am also looking for someone who might be intrested in, either heping me write, or help me with ideas for this fic.

Hermione helped Harry move to his own room when Draco when to get Snape. When he returned he didn't even bother looking into Harry's room, going straight to his own slamming the door shut behind him. Blaise sighed at Draco's actions, he would have to deal with that soon. Turning his attention instead to Professors Snape and Dumbledore. The headmaster for his part stayed out of the way as Pomfrey checked over Harry, and Snape assisted her much to Harry's discomfort.

After checking Harry over it was then decided that he would not have to go to the hospital wing, but Pomfrey did insist that he take a sleeping drought and get some rest. It was under protest that Harry drank the potion he was given. His head still hurt slightly though, so his protest wasn't very loud or violent as Pomfrey helped him drink it, then lay down before the room could start spinning. Harry was aware of his glasses being removed and someone pulling the covers over him. Blinking he saw the very blurry outline of Dumbledore.

"Get some rest my boy." Dumbledore said.

Hermione for her part had stayed well out of the way, but hadn't wanted to leave until she was sure Harry would be getting some sleep. Once he was out she decided she might as well go back to Gryffindor tower and get some of her home work done so she would have the time in Hogsmeade tomorrow to look for the books about bonding she would need. She turned to leave and saw Blaise leaning against the door frame of Harry's room.

"Thank you." Hermione said to him. Blinking Blaise looked over at her trying to figure out what she was thanking him for. "I know it's the bond that is making you protective of him but...still thank you."

"I'm not doing this to get any kind of thanks, or gratitude from a Gryffindor." Blaise said simply, since he wasn't sure he had actually earned it.

"You're not doing it just because of the bond either." She shot back smiling when Blaise chuckled turning his attention back to Harry who was sitting calmly on his bed

"No, not really. The bond is there the only reason I actually started paying attention to him. Before Halloween I never even looked twice at Harry. But even though me actually caring about him isn't real, the worry I have for him is very real. There was something different about how he lost control today." Blaise couldn't really explain it. In all the magical out bursts from Harry there had always been a target. A reason for it. Blaise had half expected Harry's magic to lash out at Draco, but the way it had turned inward on the smaller boy. It made it seem as if there was something inside Harry that it was trying to get rid of.

"Something different?" Hermione asked.

Blaise shook his head. "It might be nothing. I think for right now we should concentrate on finding out more about this bond first, then we'll worry about how to fix his magic." Blaise looked at her when she nodded her silent agreement. One thing at a time.

"I'm going to take Harry to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow to look for some books." Hermione said pulling her back strap over her shoulder

"Let me know if you find anything. Though, don't be to public about it. I wouldn't want people thinking that I'm actually on speaking terms with more than one Gryffindor." Blaise smirked earning another smile from Hermione.

"No, of course not." She said and left after one last look over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully now. Blaise turned his attention back to the adult wizards in the room. Pomfrey was making sure Harry was warm and comfy while Dumbledore and Snape were standing off to the side talking.

"Headmaster, I think it might be wise if we start his Occlumency lessons sooner than we planned." Snape said. Blaise caught the look exchanged between the two older wizards. He got the feeling that there was something going on that he should probably know about.

"He can start on Monday then. It will give him the weekend to rest." Dumbledore said looking down at Harry who was now sleeping peacefully.

"I would like to start sooner than that if possible." Snape insisted earning another look from Dumbledore.

"Severus, I really think after tonight we should let Harry rest and get his strength up. So he will start on Monday." Dumbledore said making it clear that they would not be discussing this any further. Anyone could tell that Snape was not happy with Dumbledore's decision but he nodded anyway. Dumbledore smiled that annoying twinkling in his eye.

"Good, I have also finished Harry's class schedule. All the teachers will have a copy by tomorrow so that they can arrange their time accordingly." He looked over at Blaise smiling at him when he saw the tan boy watching them. "Can you inform Harry when he wakes up to come by my office?" He asked. Blaise nodded. "Well then that's everything taken care of for tonight I think. Good night."

"Good evening sir." Blaise said deciding that the Headmaster could show himself out. Though he waited until Pomfrey did her one last check of Harry and left as well before he looked over at Snape who had remained in a corner of the room silent until everyone had left.

"Where has Draco gone?" Snape asked fixing Blaise with a stern look that he reserved for times when he was more than mildly irritated about something. Blaise shrugged.

"He is in his room sulking sir." Blaise informed the professor who sighed shaking his head. Snape knew full well how much or a brat Draco could be. Being the boy's godfather and all.

"Before you go got Hogsmeade tomorrow, I wish to see both you and Draco and Potter in my chambers. There is something we need to discuss." Snape said moving around Blaise to leave the room.

"Sir. Why do you think it's so important for Harry to start taking Occlumency?" Blaise was curious about that. He really didn't think it would help their current situation at all, since it was obvious to him that Draco was already using that to block out the bond with Harry, Snape stopped and looked back at Blaise studying him for a long moment.

"I will discuss that with you when you three come to my office." Snape left and Blaise sighed looking back at the bed where Harry was sleeping, knowing that Harry would be out for a while Blaise made sure he was comfortable before leaving the room. Pausing as he wondered if he should leave the door open so that he would know when Harry was awake. Discarding that thought almost instantly he closed the door behind him with a soft click, turning his attention to the door across the hall. One problem had been dealt with for now, now to deal with the second one. Blaise went into the room he shared with Draco and paused in the doorway seeing the blond boy sitting at his desk, and a familiar hawk sitting in the window. This really was the last thing they needed right now.

"What does your father want this time?" Blaise asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice though from the look Draco gave him, he didn't succeed all that well.

"He is just clarifying that I will be home for the winter holidays." Draco folded up the letter he had been reading putting it in his desk. "I will reply tomorrow." Blaise waited for Draco to turn and face him before he spoke up.

"Talk to me Draco. What is going on. We had talked about this while Harry was still in the hospital wing. And now you don't seem to happy with being bonded to him." Blaise looked at Draco who was facing him but still avoiding eye contact. He heard a small snort of laughter from Draco.

"You make it sound like I was happy with the bonding to begin with. However, neither of us have any choice in the matter do we Blaise?" Draco asked leaning back in his chair. Blaise stood there with his arms crossed, he knew Draco wasn't finished talking. "I just don't like it Blaise. You know I've always complained about Potter getting everything he doesn't deserve. He's famous and he never did anything to deserve it." Draco said going off on his normal reasons for why he hated Harry Potter. But Blaise felt that there was perhaps something more to it this time. Or maybe that was because it was a bit more personal this time around.

"That's not all it is. Even if it was the normal 'I hate Harry Potter' that doesn't call for this past week, nor today. I was ready to write the week off as you were still in a mood. But it's getting worse Draco, and if you continue you're going to kill Harry. I can keep his magic in check, but unlike the two of us Harry doesn't have any control over this bond, what he feels and doesn't feel. He is just taking it all in. Every nasty comment from you is affecting him more than he is showing." Blaise tried to explain. Draco however was still doing his best to block everything to do with the bond. Perhaps his original hatred for Harry Potter was just too great for a simple magic spell. Though even if it could not get rid of it, then surely the feeling should at least then muted slightly. But then again there was that same problem. If they had even just one book on bonding instead of feeling their way blindly through this whole thing. "Draco." Blaise started again, but Draco glared at him.

"I get it. You've gone soft on Potter. And you don't care at all if it's because of the bond or not. Do you even care, that what you are feeling for him right now, it isn't real?" And now they were getting closer to what was actually the cause of Draco's mood. It may not be the bond, or even Potter. But more of the way Blaise was treating the boy who lived.

"I know that it isn't real. I also know that it doesn't matter if what I feel for him is real or not. The fact is that we are bonded to him, and by being bonded we have entered into a magical contract." Blaise was trying not to yell at Draco to get him to understand the position they were in, but perhaps it was good that this was happening sooner rather than later. Draco was stubborn, and if given more time to think this over it might be worse than having an upset boyfriend.

"I know all that Blaise. Potter's magic called out for help because Harry himself could not. Our magic accepted him thus creating a magical contract that is impossible to break by anyone other than then the people involved." Draco said as if reciting an old lesson he had learned over and over until he was bored with it. "If the terms of the contract are broken, then one or all of who are involved could die. That is a worse case scenario though." Draco finished, Blaise couldn't help but notice that Draco really sounded as if he didn't care at all what happened to Harry.

"And knowing that you still want to try to break this bond so early?" Blaise asked, his only response was a small shrug from Draco. "I want to find out about the bond before we decide to just break it, I want to find out what it is, how it affects us, why it chose us. And why our magic accepted it so easily."

"If we don't find a book tomorrow, I'm going to write my father and ask him." Draco insisted.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Draco. But if you can ask him, without hinting about the bond with Potter, it might be our only option. And you still have the option of asking Professor Snape as well. He asked to see us in his office tomorrow."

"Let me guess, it's something to do with Harry." Draco huffed as he stood up going over to get his pajamas on.

"Draco." Blaise sighed shaking his head. "Never mind. We'll finish talking in the morning I suppose." He could only hope that a decent night sleep for Draco would settle down the attitude a bit. Another thing he knew would probably help. Blaise also got ready for bed smirking he slid into Draco's bed right up next to the blond grinning when he felt Draco shift a bit closer to him. Things were going to be complicated for a while, he just really did hope that Draco's attitude wouldn't make things worse before they got better.

* *b * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly well rested. He really had not meant to sleep all night, but that he did must mean that he was far more worn down then he had originally thought. He rolled over in his bed wrapping his arms tightly around his pillow half expecting Draco of Blaise to come knocking on his door again since the sun was up. He didn't know what it was about Slytherin's always getting up with the sun, sleep was much better. As he continued to lay there not really tired enough to go back to sleep, but to comfy to get out of bed he thought about what had happened the night before. He had definitely over reacted, but that voice it had been louder last night. Harry had had his suspicions on what that voice actually was, but after last night he was nearly sure that it had been Voldemort. Or maybe he was just over reacting to everything again, after all the voice had only said things Harry himself had thought more than once.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door. Smiling a bit he rolled himself out of bed, still reluctant to get up but knowing that Blaise wouldn't go away until Harry opened the door.

"I'm awake." Harry called through the door.

"Good, when you are dressed Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to you this morning. Draco and I have already had breakfast brought to our rooms and there is enough for you." Harry went over and opened the door and Blaise sighed seeing that Harry was still in the clothes he had been wearing the previous night. Though he didn't comment on it this time, since this wasn't actually Harry's fault. "Did you sleep well?"

"Don't people who take a sleeping potion usually sleep well?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest. Blaise chose not to answer though he did stand there and study Harry for a long moment until he heard Draco come out of their room behind him.

"I am going down to Snape's office. When you have finished escorting Potter I will assume you shall meet me down there." Draco said not even looking at either of them as he walked down the hall and left. Blaise for his part didn't even look at Draco either, busy watching Harry as the smaller boy tensed hearing Draco's voice, and his head lowered slightly.

"Harry..." Blaise started but Harry shook his head quickly and backed away not even looking at Blaise now.

"I should get changed and go see Dumbledore." He said closing his door and going to do just that. But Blaise wasn't going to be shut out, if he allowed Harry to do this now like he had all week nothing would ever get fixed. So he walked into Harry's room just as the black-haired boy was pulling off his shirt.

"Harry, I think we should talk...' He trailed off catching site of Harry's back, he was not given much time to stare at what he had seen, as Harry pulled his shirt back down quickly, before spinning around to look at Blaise. Looking quite angry that Blaise had just walked in on him. But there was a slight fear in his eyes that Blaise saw as well. "Harry..."

"Don't." Harry cut him off. "Just...just don't."

"Don't what?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Harry who shook his head.

"I don't want to talk right now, about anything." He was still fixing Blaise with a glare silently daring him to try to say something. Rubbing his temples Blaise shook his head.

"Fine, just, get dressed then while you eat, I do want to talk about the bond." He said. "I would rather do it when Draco is here, but I don't think that will be happening for a little while."

"Look, Blaise. I know you're trying to help, and you want to help or whatever. But, maybe this bond isn't a good idea after all. I don't know why you're trying so hard, Draco never will, he hates me to much. And if you keep trying to get closer to me it will just make things with Draco much worse. You two are together so, you should spend your time with him. And I'm doing my best to not get in the way. I think my magic is getting better anyway, last night was the first accidental magic I've had most of the week." Harry was smiling now, Blaise was amazed at how Harry could stand there and smile like that as if nothing had happened last night, as if the way Draco treated him didn't really matter.

"I'm still going to help as long as there is a bond."

"Well, that should be fixed soon, so like I said. there really is no point in trying to do more than you already have. I think, maybe you should go catch up with Draco, I'll eat something then go up and talk to Dumbledore." Harry turned around to gather up the clothes he was going to wear that day, he didn't turn back around to look at Blaise. The Italian boy stood there watching Harry letting out a long sigh.

"We'll see you in Hogsmeade then." He turned and left Harry to get dressed. Harry's whole body was tense hearing Blaise close the door behind him. It was easier this way. Harry told himself, the bond would be broken by tomorrow if Draco had his way about it. And even if it wasn't even if there was no possible way to break this bond, Harry decided that it was better for everyone involved if he continued just not being there. He would not be the one to get in the way of Draco and Blaise being together. Draco obviously cared very much about Blaise, more then Harry would have ever thought. The surge of emotion he got from Draco when he saw Blaise standing in Harry's doorway talking to him was enough to really send home the fact, that Harry was not welcome here. He was tolerated. He would not give Draco a chance for his tolerance of Harry to turn violent.

Getting dressed Harry went out into the common room where he found the plate of food Blaise had mentioned. He grabbed a piece of toast heading out. Blaise would probably scold him later for not eating more, but at least Harry wasn't skipping food entirely.

Harry hurried through the castle up to Dumbledore's office giving the password stepped on the staircase to ride it up to the top. Knocking on the door while he wondered what it was that Dumbledore wanted to speak with him about. Though Harry was sure he wouldn't have to really guess at it since the topic of conversation the past couple days had been the bond.

Harry looked up when the door opened and he stepped into the office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and smiled at Harry. "Ah, Harry my boy. Good to see you up and about this morning, after last night I wasn't so sure you would be wanting to get out of bed." Dumbledore chuckled and Harry gave him a small smile in return.

"Blaise got me up, he said you wanted to talk to me?" Harry sat down in the usual chair he took when in the Headmaster's office after refusing the candy offered, and he couldn't help but think about the last time he had sat in it.

"Yes, I just wanted to make sure you got a copy of your class schedule so you will be able to return to classes this coming Monday, provided there are no more incidents?" He handed over a piece of parchment that had all of Harry's classes listed on them. Though he noticed that he had two extra classes with Snape.

"Sir...what are these extra classes for? I didn't think I was doing that bad in potions." He frowned pointing them out.

"Those my boy are not potions class. They are special lessons that Professor Snape has agreed to give you. I believe they will help you in the long run."

"Does it have to be Snape?" Harry knew he was pouting slightly about this, but he really didn't want to spend more time with Snape then he absolutely had to.

"Professor Snape, Harry. And I am afraid it does, he is the most skilled in this school, and since Voldemort's return I believe it would be safer if we did not bring in a new teacher for this since you are the only one reciving these lessons." Harry sighed and nodded. Maybe he could talk them into one extra lesson.

"Can I ask what this new lesson is for sir?"

"You shall be taught Occlumency. It is a skill that will help protect your mind, something I believe Mr. Malfoy is quite good at as well, he may be able to help you learn a few tricks if you ask." Dumbledore suggested and Harry sank a little further in his seat at the mention of Draco.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea right now sir." Harry didn't want to go into details so he sat there and studied his schedule.

"Are you and Mr. Malfoy still not getting along? I would have thought the bond-"

"Sir." Harry intorupted. "The bond apparently isn't going to erase years of him hating me." Harry sounded as if he were fighting back tears with that sentence. Making it apparent to Dumbledore that the bond was indeed affecting Harry and the way he felt towards the Slytherin's he found himself bound to.

"I understand that this is something that is easier said then done at this point in time Harry. But I believe things will get better if you are able to sit down and talk with Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy about the bond. Talk about how it affects you, and find out how it affects them. What has changed since you woke up last week?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore thinking about what he had just said, he felt a lot had changed recently, and was surprised when he realize that it had in fact only been a week since he woke up in the hospital wing to find himself magically bonded to Blaise and Draco. The fact that his feelings towards the two Slytherin's had changed so much in the week almost made him feel dizzy. But it made more sense that Draco didn't like him still. But Harry couldn't help but wonder if there was in fact something more to it. Maybe something he was missing.

"Thank you sir. I think, if it's alright. Hermione and I have plans to go into Hogsmeade today."

"I think it would be wise if you took Blaise and Draco along with you." Dumbledore suggested his eye twinkling at Harry when the boy nodded.

"Yes sir, I belive they were planning a trip of their own into town. I didn't want to crowd them though. I mean, they were a couple before I came in and ruined things." Harry lowered his head and continued talking before Dumbledore could say anything. "I think it would be fair to give them some alone time since they have to deal with me every other day. I can give them the weekends to themselves."

"If that is what you think is best my boy. But I think I must urge you to find some time soon to talk to them about the bond. That is the best way to find out what the bond is, and what is expected from each of you."

"What do you mean sir?" Harry frowned, he hadn't thought the bond would 'expect' anything from them.

"It is my understanding that Mr. Zabini is more connected to your magic then Mr. Malfoy is. Though your magic calms down faster when both of them are in contact with you, it is Mr. Zabini who can sense when your magic may or may not be become too much for you to handle. So what do you believe Mr. Malfoy's part is in the bond? If not to help keep your magic from over flowing, he must have another purpose." Dumbledore leaned back in the chair and watched Harry think that one over. He of course had his own assumptions about the bond, but not being part of the bond he couldn't say for sure. So he would urge Harry into thinking about it, and hoped that it would make things easier for the boy who really was much to small for his age.

As the two wizards sat there in silence the fire-place came to life. Dumbledore looked over and smiled. "Ah, Severus. Would you care to come through for a cup of tea?"

"No thank you sir. I am only here to inquire if Mr. Potter could come down to my office. There are a few things I would like to discuss with him."

"Surely that can wait for now Severus, Harry was just about to head down to Hogsmeade, I believe he had some plans today." Harry watched the exchange between the Headmaster and Potions professor.

"It's alright sir, I wasn't leaving until after breakfast anyway." Harry stood up. "Thank you for my schedule sir." He said politely to Dumbledore then looked at Snape's head in the fire. "I'll be right down." He turned to leave the office.

"Just use the flu, it will be faster." The head in the fire-place sneered before vanishing. Harry looked at the fire-place then back at Dumbledore who looked perhaps a little tired.

"Sir?"

"Go ahead my dear boy. The powder is in the pot next to the fire-place." Dumbledore smiled at him, Harry nodded taking some powder. "Just say Professor Snape's Office, it will take you right there." Dumbledore gave Harry another smile as the boy did just that.

**B**

While Harry had gone up to visit Dumbledore, Blaise and Draco had gone down to Snape's office to speak with the potions professor.

"I had expected that Potter would be trailing along after you." Snape admitted when he saw just the two boys walk into his office. He would have invited them to his privet chambers, but he had homework to grade over the weekend, even though it was tempting to just fail everyone and move on.

"Harry had to go see the Headmaster this morning." Blaise said when it looked as if Draco wasn't going to say a thing. Snape nodded and finished correcting the paper he had been working on before pushing that aside to deal with later. Standing up from his chair he went to the door leading to his potions lab knowing that Draco and Blaise would follow him.

"You three seem to have survived the first week of being bonded together, that is more than I expected."

"It is difficult to be bonded to Potter, but not impossible." Draco offered.

"I on the other hand am finding it easier than I originally expected it to be. Though I suppose that has something to do with the fact that I am at least putting an effort into making this work." Blaise said earing a look from Draco that he shrugged off. Draco could be mad at him, it was the truth that Draco even though agreeing that this would be in their best interest was fighting the bond every step of the way.

"I see. So you enjoy being at Potter's beck and call?" Snape sneered at Blaise who glared right back at his Professor.

"With all due respect sir. I am not at Potter's beck and call. He didn't ask to be bonded to Draco and I, and from what I have witnessed this past week he is having a harder time adjusting to this bond then either of us are." Blaise crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the wall ignoring the look Draco was still giving him.

"And why do you think that, Mr. Zabini?" Snape asked picking out something off his supply shelf he put it in the cauldron.

"Lots of reasons sir. this bond is new, all three of us are still trying to find out about it. But with no knowledge on the bond all we have right now is trial and error. All three of us are connected now in some way, but I think one of the key problems for Harry right now is that his mind is an open book. Draco has been using Occlumency to not only block out Harry, but the bond as well." Blaise informed Snape, who paused in making his potion to look at Draco.

"I have to, Potter doesn't shield at all and if you caught a glimpse of his mind you'd know why I'm blocking him out." Draco huffed making Blaise sigh.

"But that doesn't mean you have to block him out completely." Blaise said feeling as if they weren't getting anywhere with this conversation. They hadn't really gotten anywhere trying to talk about it the night before.

"What is the reason you are blocking him out?" Snape asked catching Draco's attention before he and Blaise could continue their own discussion.

"It's his mind." Draco said. "I can feel it if I don't block him out, though it's more than that, I can't explain it. But he is really messed up Uncle Severus."

"So, you block him out, and the bond, so the bond does not affect you as it is Mr. Zabini. You do know that in any bond that can cause more harm than good." Snape pointed out and Draco sighed nodding.

"I know, I just don't like it. When we entered into the bond I had no choice and I agreed to continue the bond because I suddenly felt sympathy towards Potter. After that first day though, that first magical outburst he had I started blocking him a little. Then the next one, I blocked it completely because it was making my head hurt. I hadn't realized I'd blocked the bond as well. And now that I know what I did, I'm reluctant to open it again." Draco explained to Snape and to Blaise that he had reasons behind closing the bond, and now that he was not affected so much by it and he could continue hating Potter as if nothing had happened. He really didn't want to open the bond again.

"Draco, I am going to have to ask you to open the bond with Potter again." Snape said. Draco's eyes went wide and he looked at the potions professor as if he was being betrayed. "I know that your feelings for Potter have been magically altered, however, I do not believe you have been altered as much as you think you have. This type of bond you three have entered into will only amplify any positive feelings you might already have towards each other. For you Mr. Zabini, you have never hated Potter so it was easy to amplify that into caring for him. And Draco, I believe that once when you were younger-."

"Whatever I felt about Potter when I was younger is long gone." Draco snapped.

"Yes, I believe that might be true, which might be why you can block the bond so easily. I dislike the boy very much, but I do not truly hate him as everyone in this school is most likely to believe. And I think the same goes for you Draco. Now, I am going to call Potter down here, he has spoken to the Headmaster long enough and there are things that I think should be discussed." Snape said and left the two boys alone to go use the floo.

"Blaise." Draco started, not looking back at the Italian boy who was watching him closely. Draco wrapped his arms around himself sighing when he felt stronger arms wrap around him and he leaned back against Blaise.

"I wish I knew what to say or do to make this easier for you Draco." Blaise held Draco close. "As much as I care for Harry now, I love you Draco. And if it does ever come down to having to break this bond I will choose you. But please, lets just give this bond a try, so that we can maybe have a better future." Blaise whispered and Draco sighed and nodded. He would try, but he would also make it very clear that Blaise was his, and being a Malfoy, he did not share.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Harry Potter.

FINALLY! this chapter took a lot more time then it should have. Well, I hope you like it. And next chapter things should start moving along nicely!

Also, if you reviewed chapter 6, please look below for my reply to your review! 3

Unwanted bonds

**Chapter 7 **

Snape was waiting next to the fireplace in his office, as it flared to life, signaling that Harry was coming through from the Headmaster's office. He sighed, shaking his head as he watched Harry literally fall out of it.

"Graceful as always Potter," Snape sneered as Harry picked himself up off the floor, dusting off his robes and trying to ignore the foul mood Snape was obviously in; then again the Potions professor always seemed to be in a bad mood. "I assume that the Headmaster has given you your new class schedule."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said; pulling, the now folded, parchment out of his pocket and handing it to Snape.

The professor looked it over carefully for a few minutes, in a complete silence that made Harry feel uneasy, before handing it back to the boy in front of him.

"Did he also inform you as to what your extra lessons with me during the week shall be?" Snape asked impatiently, as Harry tried to dust more soot off his robes.

"He said you were going to teach me Occlumency." Harry glanced up at the potions professor, still trying to avoid meeting his eyes. "I'm still not sure what that actually is though," Harry admitted.

"Indeed," Snape said in a manner that plainly indicated that Harry's ignorance was of no surprise. "Then that is where we shall start. Follow me," he said, turning; his robes billowing behind him and Harry found himself wondering, not for the first time, if Snape had some sort of charm on his robes to make them do that. Or if they did it on their own.

"Potter." Snape snapped when he noticed that Harry wasn't following him.

Harry jumped; hurrying after Snape. Harry paused at the door, however, when he realized they were heading into the professor's private rooms. He had never been in the private rooms of a teacher before, not even Dumbledore's; it seemed a bit strange that Snape was allowing him into his rooms, that was until he saw that Blaise and Draco were here as well. He was unaware that he was now slowly backing out of the room until Snape caught his attention again.

"In, Potter," he commanded, "and close the door behind you."

Snape watched as Harry did as he was told; though only after he paused for another moment, seeming to think about how much of a good idea it was to lock himself in a room with three Slytherin's. But he did eventually close the door and turn to face the three people in the room. He looked like the same arrogant self centered boy that Snape knew from classes, but Snape also noticed how tense Harry looked, and how he kept his distance from Draco.

"Sit, Potter." Snape said firmly and Harry looked at him frowning.

"I think I'm alright standing for now-"

"He said sit, Potter," Draco piped in, making Harry jump and look at him before finding a seat that was nowhere near anyone.

Blaise and Draco were sat on the small sofa, while Snape took a seat in a rather large, comfy arm chair. There was easily enough space for him on the sofa, but one look at Draco and Harry felt more comfortable on the small foot stool set off to the side, where he was still closer to the door and could see all three people in the room.

"Now, Potter, Occlumency," Snape began; catching not just Harry's attention but Draco's as well.

"You're going to teach Potter Occlumency?" Draco asked, frowning at his godfather.

"I am, and I expect your help in this as well," Snape told the blond firmly. "Since you share a room with him, I am going to ask you to make sure he clears his mind every night before bed."

Snape gave Draco a look that left no room for argument on this. Satisfied that his godson wasn't going to fight him on this, at least for the moment, he looked back at Harry, who was still watching the three of them; though his eyes darted towards the door every now and then, as if making sure his escape route was still open.

"Occlumency is a form of protection against people who would invade your mind using Legilimency," Snape said catching Harry's attention again. "Though, it is also helpful for protecting your mind from other forms of intrusion," Snape explained.

He could almost strangle Dumbledore for giving him this task of teaching Harry. The bewildered look the child was giving him was already irritating the potions professor and he had to remind himself that Harry's magic was still fragile and quite dangerous to others around. It wouldn't be smart to set the boy off just yet.

"I still don't see why I need to learn something like this," Harry said, looking from Snape to Blaise and Draco. "Unless...can this be used as a way to break the bond?" he asked.

"No, it cannot," Snape told him. "However, Draco has been using Occlumency against the bond, which is why he has not been affected as Mr. Zabini here has," Snape explained and Harry thought that Draco's unchanged attitude towards him made sense now. Though, he was still sure that the last four years of being school rivals helped Draco along in blocking the bond with Harry.

"It would appear that your mind is an open book for Draco, and it is too much for him to handle. So he is using Occlumency against you, and thus blocking you and the bond out at the same time," Snape continued on. "This however is not a 'fix all' solution; it could harm one or both of you if something is not done about it. So you will learn Occlumency and learn to shield your own mind from Draco." Snape leaned back in his chair watching as Harry took that information in, and looked over at Draco.

"Does it hurt you?" Harry asked.

"No, Potter, it does not 'hurt' me. Your mind is just a crazy loud place and I would rather not listen to it or you all the time. So if it will get one part of you to stay quiet, I'll help you with Occlumency." Draco said and Harry ducked his head nodding slowly.

Snape watched Harry's reaction to Draco, finding it rather strange that the loud mouth Gryffindor was not as eager as he usually was to snipe back at Draco.

"Harry," Blaise sighed not sure what he could say to Harry right now, which Draco wouldn't get pissed off about. "Until we can find a book and get some actual research done I think this will be the best temporary solution," he said and Harry nodded, not looking at him either.

Blaise let out a long sigh before looking at Draco. "I think we should get going if we want to have enough time in Hogsmeade today," Blaise then looked over at Snape who didn't seem to have a comment for this. "Unless you were planning on starting the Occlumency lesson's now, sir." Blaise couldn't see any reason to start the lessons now, though if it really was going to end up hurting Draco the longer he blocked the bond then perhaps now would be a better time to start.

"As much as I would like to start these lessons and get them over with, I do not think right now would be a good time to start." Snape stood up from his chair after he said this, going over to a book shelf he had against the far wall. He pulled down three large books.

"Potter, I want you to read these books. If you have not finished reading the first book by Monday then that is what you will be doing for your first Occlumency lesson," Snape walked over to where Harry was sitting and practically dropped the books in the boy's lap.

Harry looked at the thickness of the first book that Snape wanted him to read and he wondered how he was going to be able to finish it by Monday. Blaise watched Harry's expression as he looked at the books and nodded to the Professor.

"Right, let's go then," Blaise stood up and pulled Draco to his feet as well.

***B***

Hermione stood in the doorway to the great hall, looking around trying to see if she spotted Harry anywhere. It was almost time for them to leave, and she didn't really want to stand there too long looking for him because Ron was trying to catch her attention. She was still avoiding him, and actually she was avoiding most of Gryffindor house right now. By now everyone in the school knew that Harry was 'shacked up' with two Slytherin's. Though how the details of this were staying quiet, she didn't know. Looking once more over to the Slytherin table knowing that Harry wouldn't be sitting there, but if Draco or Blaise were there, then she's at least be able to ask them where Harry was.

"Well, George, there appears to be someone blocking the door to the great hall."

"And our pathway to breakfast."

Hermione shook her head and turned around to see identical grins.

"I was just looking for Harry," she said shortly moving to walk around them not really in the mood to talk to them, or anyone in the Weasley family.

"Hey now, don't be like that," Fred said as he caught her arm gently.

"We know Ron is being a right git, but that's nothing new is it? We're still the good guys," George added.

"Then why have you been avoiding Harry all week, like everyone else?" She snapped turning to face them again, pulling her arm away from Fred.

"We're not avoiding him," George frowned at her glancing at his twin. "He's avoiding everyone else."

"He's been in the library nearly every day. That's not really avoiding anyone. You or anyone else could have approached him at any time!" Hermione pointed out, before taking a deep breath before she got to angry at the twins and started shouting where everyone would be able to hear her. "Okay, maybe you haven't been avoiding him on purpose, but Harry has been really stressed out this week and it's not making controlling his magic any easier," she explained without trying to give too much away. It wasn't her place to tell people about Harry's situation right now.

"Control his magic?" Fred looked surprised at this. "Why can't he control his magic? Is that why he's attacked Ron twice?"

"Despite what your brother has been telling everyone, Harry never attacked Ron," Hermione said evenly, looking around and noticing the people who were walking by slowly trying to hear what Hermione was talking to Fred and George about; most likely having heard Harry's name as part of the conversation.

"You going to tell us what is really going on then?" George asked.

"Look, why don't you two come to Hogsmeade with Harry and me; we can find a quiet place there to talk. And maybe you two would be able to help us out a bit, if Harry's alright with it."

"Sure," they chorused, glad that the brunette was no longer losing her temper and seemed willing to talk; they had been admittedly curious about what had happened between their youngest brother and his best friend.

"Anything we can do for Harry," the twins said.

Hermione nodded smiling a bit with the knowledge that not everyone was turning against Harry. Though she would make the suggestion to Harry about hiding under his cloak until she had had a chance to really talk to Fred and George without too many people trying to listen in.

"I'm going to find Harry, we'll catch up to you two," Hermione said heading off towards Harry's new rooms, hoping that he was just sleeping in. He had had a rather rough night after all.

She was almost there when she saw Blaise, Draco, and Harry up ahead of her. They looked as if they were at the start of yet another argument, from the way that Harry was looking at them as if he were trying to keep his anger in check, though it seemed a little painful for him.

"Harry, we can't leave you in the castle by yourself," Blaise said ignoring the look that Harry was giving him. "If your magic gets out of hand again there's no way I will be able to make it up to the castle in time to help."

"I'm not going," Harry rather forcefully, only to then move out of arms reach of either Blaise or Draco. Draco didn't seem to mind Harry moving further away from them as he himself moved closer to Blaise, keeping himself between the two of them.

"Look Harry, here's Granger. So now you can go and we can have her babysit you," Draco said when he saw Hermione hurrying up the corridor towards them. Harry looked at her giving her only a half smile.

"Hey, Hermione."

"What's wrong, Harry? You three look like you're fighting again." She gave Blaise a disapproving look as she said this.

"Not fighting really. Harry is saying he doesn't want to go to the village, and I told him he has to go since Draco and I are going, and neither of us will be able to make it up here if his magic goes crazy again," Blaise pointed out. Hermione looked at Harry then frowning a little.

"I thought we were going to go and see if we could find something about your bond." Hermione studied Harry, glancing at the books that he was carrying with him.

"I don't think I'm going to be going to Hogsmeade today, I have something I have to do this weekend before my classes start on Monday..."

"Professor Dumbledore finished your Schedule then?" Hermione asked, when Harry nodded she held her hand out so that she could look at it. Harry dug the parchment out of his pocket and handed it over without question. Looking it over she seemed quite happy with it and handed it back to him.

"What do you have to get done? I thought you were mostly caught up with our school work by now." Hermione looked at Harry, looking once again at the books he had with him.

"I have reading to do for Professor Snape," Harry admitted and showed Hermione the Occlumency books that he had to get read through the weekend.

"Why Occlumency?" Hermione took one of the books flipping through it.

"Professor Snape thinks it will help Harry with his reaction to the bond," Blaise explained. "And I told him he can just start reading it later today when we get back. Even if he does start his lessons for that on Monday the Occlumency is only going to help a little. Right now finding a book on bonding is more important I think." Blaise tried to stress the urgency for this. They couldn't just glide through and hope to figure things out as they went. Not with what had happened last night. Blaise got the unsettling feeling that if they didn't work things out now, it would just get worse. "Draco and I are going to Hogsmeade today, and I would feel much better if Harry wasn't left alone."

"I don't need someone to watch me twenty four seven!" Harry yelled getting fed up with Blaise hovering, or at least with what happened whenever Blaise decided to hover. Harry was used to Hermione hovering and being worried about him like that, but that was Hermione. And the more Blaise got protective of him, the more jealous Draco got, which in turn reflected right back to Harry who couldn't block that out yet, and it was getting harder to just ignore just how much Draco disliked him.

Hermione frowned looking between the three of them. "If I find anything out I'll let you two know," she said before she grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him off, knowing that if she left him alone with Blaise and Draco right now that things would just get worse. Harry didn't protest to being dragged off. Even if he did look back to see Blaise and Draco just before he was pulled around a corner. Hermione pulled him along into an old classroom and closed the door behind them. Harry recognized the room as one that he had destroyed once before with a magical outburst. Someone had obviously fixed it up since then.

"Harry." Hermione looked at him with a worried expression. She knew that Harry had a temper, and from what she could tell the bond was keeping that mostly in check, either that or Harry was because he didn't want his wild magic to hurt anyone again.

"I'm fine, Hermione." Harry didn't look at her as he walked over and sat on one of the desks. "I don't know how much more I can take of this though," he admitted. Hermione went over to sit next to him. "This year was going relatively good. Other then Voldemort being back. I knew it was too much to hope for that just one year in this place would go by without something major happening to me." Harry let out a small bitter laugh. "But I suppose nothing is ever normal for the boy-who-lived."

"Just because you survived something horrible as a baby Harry, doesn't mean you're cursed for life." Hermione put a hand on his shoulder frowning when he shrugged it off, but didn't make an attempt touch him again just yet.

"No, but it does make me a perfect target for everything. I can't do anything normal. There are hundreds of other students here that are able to just come here make friends and go to classes. That's all I wanted, but from the moment I stepped on the platform, people knew who I was. Draco practically declared himself my arch enemy on my first day here." Harry pulled his knees up to him to rest his chin on them and closed his eyes. "And now I'm bonded to him and he hates me more than ever."

"Oh, Harry. I don't think he hates you that much..." Hermione trailed off at the look Harry gave her.

"He's jealous; Blaise is worrying about me, and trying to make the bond work. The more Blaise is nice to me and tries to help, the worse Draco gets. And the more it comes around onto me, the more Blaise worries. Draco isn't affected by the bond at all, because he found a way to block it. But I can't, so I still feel everything from him. So yes, Hermione, I can honestly say that Draco really does hate me that much."

"Then we should go into Hogsmeade and see about finding a book. There has to be something, even if it's just what type of bond you have. That really is the best place to start. And I think a trip out of the castle is probably the best thing for you right now. You can start reading when we get back." Hermione smiled at him when he sighed and nodded, Harry knew that he a trip into the village would help him clear his head a bit. Even if it did mean he would have to mingle with all the other students again. Though Hermione helped him with that as she dug out his invisibility cloak for him to put on.

*B*

Fred and George were waiting for Harry and Hermione just outside the three broomsticks, they had been there for almost an hour now.

"We should have picked out a time to meet up with them," Fred complained.

"I don't mind waiting, there's not much else we can do here that we haven't done already. Though we could restock our supplies," George grinned.

"And then have it taken away by prefect Granger," Fred huffed. "Then again, if we're helping her out, maybe we can convince her to turn a blind eye to it this one time."

"Or the second."

"And fifth." Fred snickered.

"Oi, what are you two doing this time?" Ron interrupted his brothers, it was an annoying habit he had picked up since he was no longer talking to Harry, and Hermione was finding every excuse she could think of to avoid the red-head.

"Why does ickle Ronniekin's want to know?" George asked.

"Is our youngest brother actually taking an interest in the finer things in life?" Fred added.

"Why yes Fred, I do believe he must be. I think we should write home and announce this to the family. Although, hang on."

"Does your girlfriend know that you wish to travel down this dark and dangerous path of pranks and jokes?"

"Hermione is NOT my girlfriend!" Ron snapped at his two brothers his face turning red.

"Well, thank Merlin for that. It is nice to know that she has some taste after all." George grinned as Ron's face got redder before he turned and stormed off muttering under his breath about annoying brothers and what he would do if he was an only child.

"Well that wasted a good few minutes," Fred sighed. "Do you really think it's true? Harry is bonded to those two Slytherin?" Fred asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know, maybe. Hermione isn't the type to play a joke like this, and no one has really seen Harry since Halloween. Except the few that went with him to class that one day he did go back." George leaned back against the outer wall of the three broomsticks looking up and down the street wondering where Hermione and Harry could be.

They didn't have much longer to wait as soon as Hermione came walking down the street moments later towards the three broomsticks; Harry at her side but completely hidden under his invisibility cloak.

"We were beginning to think that you ditched us." George pushed himself off the wall grinning at her. Though it faded when he looked around and didn't see Harry anywhere.

"It looks like Harry was the one who decided to ditch." Fred said also noticing the absence of the black haired boy.

"He's going to catch up to us later," Hermione explained. "For now, let's go somewhere else and talk though."

Fred and George looked glanced at each other then nodded letting Hermione lead the way, making their way past the most popular spots in Hogsmeade. It was getting closer to the holidays, so a lot of people were out trying to buy presents, or get ideas for friends and family. So while most of the stores were full, and the three broomsticks busy as it usually was, the three of them made their way towards the Hogshead.

Fred and George were silent for the walk, and even after they found a table to sit at in the out of the way pub. They ordered themselves something to drink so that the man behind the counter wouldn't have an excuse just to kick them out.

"Alright. So tell us, what is going on?" Fred asked, watching Hermione as she sat there trying to think of the best place to start.

"First, I think you should start. What do you think of Harry? Or rather, what do you think of his uncontrolled magic?" She questioned, looking at them very seriously. Whatever they told her now, she would judge them for it. Not that Fred or George had to worry much about that.

"There's not much to think about it," Fred started.

"Not everyone has perfect control over their magic, though going to school is supposed to help. I've heard of fully grown wizards who still have accidental magic," George added, "Is that why Harry is avoiding us now? Or is it..." George trailed off thinking about before, when he and Fred had intercepted Harry down by the lake, stopping him from talking to Ron.

"We wouldn't let Harry talk to Ron before. I suppose that would give him a reason to avoid us for a while," George sighed.

"I would imagine that would have played a large part in him avoiding you." Hermione looked at the bartender who put the drinks down on the table before stalking back over behind the bar. Hermione sipped at hers. "Why did you stop him from talking to Ron?"

"Ron has a big mouth," Fred said. "Harry had just gotten out of the hospital wing, after what happened on Halloween."

"Not to mention Ron is still pissed at Harry for attacking him." George told her as he took a sip of his own drink. "We thought it might have been best if Harry let Ron cool off more before trying to talk to him,"

"And before Ron used that big mouth of is to set Harry off again," Fred finished. Hermione looked as if she were thinking deeply once more.

"So, you never thought Harry attacked Ron on purpose?" Hermione asked. Both boys shook their head.

"That's not Harry's style. The only people I could ever see Harry attacking like that is You-Know-Who, or his followers," Fred said with a grin.

"Or Snape," George added.

Harry for his part had to hide the small snort of laughter at that comment. Not that it mattered any more, he was relieved that Fred and George didn't think he had attacked Ron, he didn't mind if they knew he was there now.

"So, we answered your questions," Fred said, looking at Hermione after glancing at the spot next to her. "You mentioned that you wanted our help with something."

"What do you two know about Magical bonds?" Hermione asked as softly as she could. Not that there was anyone in there that would overhear. But she didn't want to take any chances with Harry's secret about being bonded getting out and somehow make its way onto the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing much sadly," they said in unison.

"It's not exactly our subject of interest," Fred told her.

"Is Harry planning on bonding with someone?" George asked.

"More like, I'm trying to break a bond with someone," Harry said, though he didn't take his cloak off. Fred and George wore identical grins as they looked at the spot next to Hermione.

"We wondered when you'd speak up, Harry," Fred said still grinning at thin air.

"That cloak really comes in handy. Though, we're hurt you felt as if you had to hide from us," George said, leaning back in his seat.

"It's not just you," Harry said. "I still want to avoid people as much as possible. My magic...it isn't stable right now. But I'm working on it..." he added quickly.

"Is that why you're bonded to someone?" Fred asked.

"Who are you bonded to?" George asked.

Harry shook his head, not that anyone could see him. "I think...I'd rather not tell you that much right now. But, it's not a good bond. And it was an accident, none of us meant to make it. And...it's just getting in the way. So, we want to find out what it is, and then possible ways to break it."

"We don't know much about bonds, Harry. But, we do know that it's not easy to break a bond, even the weakest bond broken can leave lasting damage that neither person ever recovers from," George explained. "But we'll still help. You're like family to us, Harry."

"We thought the best place to start looking would be Tomes and Scrolls," Hermione told them before she explained their plan of trying to find out what the bond was first, and then find the safest way to break it, if it was even possible. From there Harry would need help controlling his magical outbursts. Fred and George offered to help with that as well. Also mentioning that they were going home for the holidays, and if nothing could be found here, then they would check Diagon Alley when they did their Christmas shopping.

The rest of their conversation was uneventful but easy, now that Harry knew he had the twin's support. Harry asked about how their joke shop was coming along, leading Fred and George to break into explanations about all their new projects, ignoring the disapproving looks from Hermione, though she said nothing against it because it was nice that Harry was enjoying himself again.

After leaving the Hogshead they went straight to the book store and asked where they hoped they could find the books on bondings. The shop keeper, after giving Hermione a curious look, showed her where the books could be found. Harry helped as much as he could, but was keeping the cloak on still. He was enjoying spending time with Hermione and the twins, but it was the other students that still had him wanting to stay hidden.

"I'm not finding anything here at all," Hermione said after flipping through one book that had looked promising.

"You could ask the shop keeper again," Fred suggested.

"I think he disapproves of me looking at these already, " Hermione said glancing over at where the shop keeper was busying himself setting up a new display. "I hate to think what he would do if I requested for a book that mentions bonds to multiple people," Hermione pointed out to Fred and George who blinked once, then burst out laughing.

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with us Hermione?" George asked putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We're quite hurt by that." Fred put his arm around her from the other side so she was now sandwiched between the two red-headed boys. She blushed brightly and ducked out from under the two of them. Harry couldn't help but laugh as well when the shop keeper noticed their antics and came over.

"Is there something specific you are looking for?" he asked looking between her and the Weasley twins.

"I am looking for a book, for a friend of mine, he's been bonded to two people and we were looking for a way to perhaps break the bond." Hermione said and the shop keeper gave her another look trying to decide if he believed her or not. The shop keeper took the book she was currently holding and put it back on the shelf.

"That young lady, is something you should go to the Ministry for. Or St. Mungo's. They have trained professionals there for a reason," he said, making it final that even if they did find something in this shop, he most likely would not let them buy it.

"Yes, of course. We were just hoping to get this done without going there," Hermione said but didn't argue any further when she felt Harry gently tug her arm leading her out of the shop. Fred and George followed behind them.

"Don't worry Harry. I'm sure we'll find something," Fred said as he and George positioned themselves on either side of where Harry was, "let's go to Honeyduke's and get you some candy to cheer you up a bit," George suggested.

"Right!" Fred agreed. "Nothing says feeling better like a sugar rush."

Harry snickered at this allowing the twins to lead him towards the candy shop that was, as always, packed. "I think it might be better if I just stay out here and wait. There's too many people in there," Harry said.

"I'll wait with you," Fred offered allowing Hermione and George to go in. Both of them stood there in silence for a while before Fred spoke. "You know, I am curious about what happened on Halloween. Though, you don't have to tell me, or anyone. But, Ron's not talking. I'm just worried about him."

"Are you sure you should have told me that?" Harry asked.

"I'm not worried about that getting back to Ron at the moment," Fred said, giving him a smile. "But really, Harry, George and I, we are worried about him."

"I didn't attack Ron." Harry said. "It was an argument, I guess one that carried over from last year...I still don't remember much of Halloween night, so that's all I can really tell you. We were having an argument, and I was tired and just wanted him to be quiet...after that, nothing." Harry sighed.

George and Hermione came back out of the shop looking as if they had had to fight their way through the crowed and back out again just to get the armful of treats they had.

"Alright, so now what? Should we take out stash back up to the castle?" George asked.

"I can't go back up yet," Harry said. "If something happens..." Harry trailed off when he caught the familiar sight of Blaise and Draco coming out of a nearby shop.

"Granger!" Draco said when he spotted her. "I thought you were supposed to be babysitting Potter?" He stormed over to her and Harry blinked looking surprised at how angry Draco seemed all of a sudden. Harry had to back away as Draco came closer, as the nearly overwhelming anger washed over him. But for once, the anger wasn't directed at him. Though he was still upset that Draco was angry at Hermione, Draco wasn't angry at HIM.

"Draco, calm down," Blaise said as he came up behind the blond and put a hand on Draco's shoulder. It almost seemed as if Blaise had the same calming effect on Draco's anger as he had on Harry's magic. "Granger, Draco does have a fair question. I thought you came here with Harry."

"I did. And if you two would stop drawing attention to us I would be able to tell you Harry is right here, only invisible. He really didn't want to come today and have everyone staring at him," Hermione snapped; glaring at Draco, who had been the one to yell at her.

"Hermione, it's okay. They don't know about this...well, I guess they do now." Harry said catching all their attention. "But we're going back up to the castle now," Harry said pushing past Blaise and Draco making sure to walk into Draco's shoulder rather hard as he did. When he did this though Draco gasped and leaned heavily on Blaise putting a hand on his head. Apparently Occlumency only worked so far. He had felt, briefly, how happy Harry had felt that Draco had not been mad at him.

Draco's reaction went unnoticed by everyone but Blaise, as they walked off in the direction of the castle, since that's where Harry had said he was going. They were sure to catch up to him eventually.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I'm alright, but, I think I might be done shopping for today." Draco sighed. "Let's go back to our rooms." Draco smiled at Blaise, who smiled back and leaned down to kiss him, then lead him away back up to the castle.

TBC

Alright, I don't think I will do this for EVERY chapter. but I would like to reply to a few reviews.

History – Yes, Draco knows that Harry's mind is messed up, but Draco is jealous of Harry, and only ever sees the attention that everyone gives him (good or bad). So he's not really one to be asking himself why Harry's mind is so messed up.

Goddess of Monsters – Thank you. I am enjoying writing this story. And I am sorry for the slow updates, but I am doing my best to keep my interest in writing this story. I too wish to hit Draco over the head. He is being suck a spoiled brat. But don't worry, I hope to get him straitened out soon enough.

Cupcak3 – I'm glad you're enjoying my story! Please don't forget about it! That would make me sad. I can't promise faster updates, but I can promise that I will keep writing this story. I already know where i'm going with it, it is just the motivation to write that sometimes escapes me.

OfeliaWolf – I hope the story will continue getting more and more interesting for you and will be able to hold your interest! I am in the same boat as a lot of you, waiting to see what happens. It would be nice if my ideas would just appear on the paper the way I have it playing out in my head.

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn – I am glad you like my OOCness of the characters. That is the one problem with writing fanfics, not everyone is going to like how you write the characters. I do wish I was able to tell you everything I know about the bond. But it will come up eventually.

MAFITA – I will admit that is the one thing I always look forward to in fanfiction, is how people will react when Harry's home life is brought into the light. I am purposely making Blaise and Draco people to be disliked at this point in time. Though Draco more then Blaise I hope. 3 It will get better soon!

Dementia-notAhumanBeing – Sorry the next chapter took a while! I really had not intened for it to take so long. But here it is I hope you enjoyed it!

Angelallie15 – Things are going to get better. But things always get worse before they get better! That's what makes a good story.

ThomasNealy – I am trying not to make 'Dumbshit' (hehe, that made me giggle) to be outright good or evil. I have no problem ever seeing him as the misguided old fool, or the evil old man. I wish I could tell you the reason behind him messing with the bond, but I think that will come up in a later chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

So here we are! Chapter 8! This one was a lot easier to write, though my poor beta reader. Lots of things to fix in this chapter, but it is now finished and ready for all you lovelies to read! I hope you enjoy it!

Unwanted bonds

**Chapter 8**

The second week in November started, and so did classes for Harry. He was happy to find out that with Hermione's help, he had not fallen as far behind as he thought. Most of the Professor's were glad for that as well, a little extra work and Harry would be fully caught up with everyone in his year; if he continued at the pace they had set for him, it wouldn't be long before Harry was further ahead than everyone other then Hermione. Harry was mostly sure that Hermione made it a point to finish up the school year before everyone else did.

It seemed that the only professor, that it was impossible for Harry to please, was Professor Snape. Honestly this did not surprise him in the least; man was never happy with Harry's work, despite the time and energy Harry put into it but it was hardly like this was a new thing.

The one-on-one lessons with the potions master were rapidly becoming something Harry hated vehemently. It was only rivalled by Harry's new found Occlumency lessons. He believed he hated them most of all, perhaps simply because he was expected to be down in Snape's office three times a week; three times a week, reliving memory after memory of his not so great childhood, his misadventures through the school, and of the nightmares he had experienced in his life.

Snape seemed to take great joy in informing Harry that he was even worse at Occlumency then at Potions, but Harry wasn't allowed to stop these lessons, he wasn't allowed to take a break from them for just a week, just long enough for the constant throbbing behind his eyes to go away.

No instead the weeks dragged on and he was given no choice but to continue with his classes. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday Harry would be down the dungeons, being knocked down from the brutality of his lessons with Snape.

With his now overly packed lesson plan, Harry found that the end of November came quickly, and already the excitement for Christmas was streaming through the school, as the majority of the students could talk about nothing else but going home for two weeks. Harry was also looking forward to the Holidays; though he would no longer be going to the Burrow, thanks to Ron's attitude towards him.

Harry had decided that going there for two weeks was probably not the best idea; despite Fred and George telling him that their mother would straighten Ron out and make sure he didn't try anything. Harry did believe that, but it honestly wasn't Ron he was worried about though, it was his magic. If Ron pushed one to many of his buttons and Harry lost control at the Burrow, he was terrified that someone could be hurt. No it was much better to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, since he was fairly sure that Blaise was staying as well.

It was Saturday, and everyone was getting ready for the train ride back to kings cross so they could be home for Christmas Eve; all Harry had to do was get through today and then his vacation could start. No school and, far more excitingly, no Occlumency lessons for two whole weeks.

But even that prospect wasn't stopping Harry from trying to practice his Occlumency in the meantime, as bad as he was at it. He hated it because he couldn't, for the life of him, understand how it was supposed to be done. He was desperately trying to make progress, and follow the steps Snape had outlined again and again, as Draco's raised voice could be heard through his door once again. But that was ignored easily enough; the anger that was once again directed at him, for something not his fault, was exactly the reason why Harry was trying so hard to block Draco out completely.

"Draco, calm down already." Blaise snapped, getting fed up with Draco's attitude since the night before. He was getting more than a little worried about the effect Draco's mood swings were going to have on Harry. According to Draco, who had accompanied Harry to his last couple lessons with Snape, Harry was so bad at Occlumency, that he was surprised Snape was even wasting his time with the golden boy.

"No Blaise!" Draco continued to argue. "You were supposed to come back with me. You said-"

"I said I would be there for Christmas dinner," Blaise interrupted, "and I will be. I have permission to use the floo, and I will even arrive early if you want. But I am staying here for vacation." Blaise watched as Draco paused in his packing long enough to glare at him before he continued.

"Forgive me for thinking you actually might want to spend the Holidays with me," Draco growled, "I should have known that you would rather spend your time here with Potter. That's all you've been talking about since Halloween. It's Harry this, and Harry that." Draco's voice rose slightly as he said this, even though he wasn't quite yelling. Draco wanted to make sure that Harry could hear, as well as feel all the anger he had towards him right now.

"I told you why I am staying, Draco, and I will NOT have this argument with you again!" Blaise said in frustration as he glared at his boyfriend.

Over the past month, ever since Harry had been attending classes again and had started the special lessons with Snape, Blaise had noticed that Harry was starting to look more tired. This was particularly true on the nights he had Occlumency lessons and Blaise had found Harry more than once sitting in their common room in the middle of the night, either reading or just staring into the fire. His excuse was always that he just couldn't sleep.

"Just forget it then," Draco said in a huff. "I wouldn't want you to think spending Christmas with me is a chore, forgive me for thinking you cared enough-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Draco Malfoy," Blaise said, cutting him off and fixing him with a fierce glare that made the blond stop cold. "You know damn well how I feel about you, so don't try your pathetic guilt trips on me. I told you last month, that I thought going back to your parent's house for the full holiday would be a bad idea; I will not always be there for you to hide behind whenever you want to avoid your father for a bit longer."

"I am not avoiding my father! If I was doing that, I wouldn't be going back for the Holidays," Draco pointed out. Even though the blond wasn't yelling it was easy for Blaise to see that Draco was still very upset.

Still hidden away in his room, Harry also knew that Draco was upset, even more so now than he had been just a moment ago. What Blaise had said to the blond had affected him and Draco was now mad at Blaise and Harry, both. So it came as no surprise when he heard the door across the hall slam shut as Draco left. Harry waited another moment or two, to make sure that Draco was gone from the common room as well, before he pulled himself off his bed and went to the door.

Opening it slightly, he looked out into the hallway. He saw Blaise standing there looking down the hall, and wondered if Blaise was going to go after Draco. It really wasn't the way to start off the holidays, and Harry couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was partly his fault they were fighting right now. Blaise must have heard Harry's door open, because he glanced over at him, he gave the smaller boy half a smile. Harry gave him an awkward smile back as he opened his door the rest of the way and stepped out into the hallway to join him.

"Sorry you had to hear that," Blaise said, and he really did feel sorry for Harry, knowing that he had to have heard the argument.

"I'm used to it," Harry said and Blaise raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, not you and Draco fighting, but Ron and Hermione fought a lot," he clarified. "And... it's never been a secret that Draco doesn't like me, so having it confirmed to be true," Harry gave a dismissive shrug, "I guess isn't all that bad." He smiled and Blaise shook his head.

"You know, that's not really something to smile about."

"I know. But there isn't anything I can do about it, so why worry?" Harry tried to explain."As soon as we find a book, this bond is going to be broken. Then things will go back to normal...well, mostly back to normal," Harry amended, thinking of Ron. Even if the red-head did do another about-face and realise that he was being an arse, Harry didn't think things could ever be the same between them. Not now anyway.

"I personally don't think it's that easy." Apparently Blaise was thinking similar thoughts to Harry, but more along the lines of; the bond, broken or not, was going to leave lasting affects for all of them. Though Blaise figured that in Draco's case it was likely that once the bond was broken the blond would go back to hating Harry, possibly even more so than he did now.

"No, but I like to be optimistic." Harry grinned.

"There is such a thing as being over optimistic," Blaise pointed out, smiling back at Harry.

"I know, but it's what keeps me going some days," Harry said, before he made his way down the hall to their small common room. Blaise followed him and sat down in one of the chairs closest to the fire as the two of them fell into an awkward silence.

Harry realised that, even though he had talked to Blaise more than he had Draco, this was the first time that the two of them had really been alone together, that didn't involve Harry's magic going crazy.

"You're really not going to go after Draco?" Harry asked after finding his own seat on the floor in front of the fire.

It was the one thing Harry hated most about winter, being as skinny as he was he got cold very easily; and on top of that he had never had any proper winter clothes, thanks to them all being at least four sizes too big for him. So his favourite place was always to sit right in front of the fire whenever he could.

"No, if I went after him we'd just argue some more. And I'll be going over there Christmas day to spend the day with him most likely," Blaise said and he couldn't help but notice the look of disappointment that crossed Harry's face, though it was hidden just as quickly as it appeared.

"What are your plans for the Holidays?" Blaise asked.

Harry just shrugged."I honestly don't know." Harry admitted. This was the first year since he started school that he would not be spending Christmas with Ron and his family. And he wouldn't be seeing Hermione until January either, since she was going home to see her own family for Christmas.

"Not one for planning?" Blaise asked and Harry shrugged again.

"I never found the point in planning for the Holidays." Harry sounded almost bitter as he said this. For him growing up, Christmas vacation was never something to look forward to; it was just another thing he was excluded from. And then at Hogwarts, he always had Ron, and Ron's family to spend the holidays with, and even Hermione.

Blaise sat in his chair and studied Harry, as the raven haired boy stared into the fire. There were so many things about the boy that Blaise didn't know, and was growing more curious about day after day. First there were the scars that he had seen on Harry before. He had not brought it up, since Harry had insisted he didn't want to talk about it, but Blaise had not truly stopped thinking about them. And then there were the nightmares that he knew Harry suffered from, despite the silencing charms; there were some nights that Harry forgot to put them up. The nightmares only seemed to happen after his Occlumency lessons, which Blaise thought was understandable. He figured Harry had his fair share of bad memories just from school; if he was forced to relive them during his lessons, it only made sense that he would dream about them later.

"You're not really one for talking," Blaise pointed out, catching Harry's attention again.

"Is... that a problem?" Harry asked looking at Blaise curiously.

"Not really, just making an observation, I guess. It's going to be a real quiet two weeks if we just sit here and not talk to each other." Blaise watched as Harry turned his attention back towards the fire.

"I've never really had anything worth talking about," Harry admitted. "And, there's not much point is there? I mean, after the bond is broken it's not like we'll still be on speaking terms," Harry didn't look at Blaise, so he missed the look of surprise Blaise was giving him.

"Are you really that thick?" Blaise shook his head. "Never mind. Look, Harry; even if we break this bond, that doesn't mean we can't spend the time getting to know each other now, and when it's broken... I'm not as shallow as some people, we don't have to just cut ties and walk away." Blaise leaned forward in his chair, Harry never once turned to look at him, but he did notice the way that Harry's whole body seemed to tense up as he talked.

"Harry," Blaise said, trying to get Harry's attention on him instead of the fire. But Harry still didn't move, though he was listening. Harry just didn't know how to take what Blaise had said. After the bond was broken, Draco would hate it even more if Blaise continued speaking with Harry.

"Why?" Harry finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you trying so hard?" Harry finally looked away from the fire and locked eyes with Blaise. Blaise lost himself in those green eyes, they were the most brilliant and unique green eyes he had ever seen; Warm and vulnerable. Blaise knew that whatever he said now could affect things drastically between Harry and himself.

"Because Harry, I think you're worth it." Blaise chose his words carefully, trying to put as much feeling into that one sentence as he could. Harry studied him in silence before his attention was taken by the fire again.

Blaise didn't quite know how to take that, but before anything else could be said Harry shifted himself back until he was resting against Blaise's legs. Blaise smiled, running his fingers through Harry's hair and watching with amusement as Harry seemed to relax even more at his touch. It was then that he realized, over the past month and a half that he had been living in the same rooms as Harry, he still didn't truly know the other boy. He knew that Harry was very private and kept a lot of things to himself; there even seemed to be a lot that Granger, Harry's supposed best friend, didn't even know.

"So, Granger is going back for the holidays as well?" Blaise asked. Harry made a small noise of conformation nodding his head. "And you really have nothing planned for yourself for Christmas?"

"... No," Harry sighed. "I was supposed to go home with Ron, but..." Harry let that sentence trail off, there was no need to go into detail about why he wasn't going to the Burrow.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a bit awkward." Blaise sighed, still running his fingers through Harry's hair as they fell back into a more comfortable silence this time.

**B**

Draco was still mad at Blaise; even as he walked into the manor, leaving his bag in the entrance hall for the house elves to take care of, before making his way up to his room to change. He was just on his first step heading up to his room when his mother stopped him.

"Draco, your father wishes to see you in his study once you are settled." Narcissa looked at her son, who merely nodded at her and continued on his way upstairs. She watched him go for a moment before turning and going to finish the last minute preparations for the Christmas Eve party that she was insisting on having this year; despite Lucius' demands that they cancel it.

**B**

Lucius sat in his study, nursing a glass of fire whiskey trying to figure out when things had started to go so horribly wrong for him and his family. He thought back to a few days ago, after the meeting with the Dark Lord, who had seemed far too interested in Draco's health and current life at Hogwarts. Lucius had assured him that Draco was well and awaiting the time when he could prove himself worthy of the Dark Mark.

Of course both Lucius knew that this was not true. Draco had made his complaint about it during the start of summer vacation, when it had been clarified by his father, and godfather, that Voldemort was indeed back. Most of Draco's family would be taking up their previous positions as Death Eaters, but Lucius didn't worry about that, he knew Draco would do as he was told whether he liked it or not his son would carry the Dark Mark as well.

But Lucius was still concerned; increasingly so as he thought back over the conversation he had had with Severus.

_Severus had followed him into his study, after they had been dismissed by the Dark Lord and closed the door behind him; they couldn't afford to be disturbed given the nature of the things they had to discuss. Lucius had gone straight for a glass, filling it and downing the fire whiskey, before pouring himself another._

_"You appear to be more on edge than usual," Severus had pointed out as he took his usual seat._

_"I am surprised that you are not. The Dark Lord is being very secretive about his plans for my son." Lucius had offered Severus a glass as well, which the potions master politely declined. Lucius had taken his own seat before continuing."There is not even just a hint of what he has planned, so I can properly prepare Draco for it."_

_Severus had not been surprised about the worry in Lucius' voice; Draco was after all his only child and heir to the Malfoy line._

_"Draco is a smart boy," Severus had told him sportively, "and when the time comes I believe he will do what he is supposed to do." Lucius had given him an unusual look before sighing and nodding._

_"Of course, he is a Malfoy after all." Lucius had spoken as though the name Malfoy would still mean something after the war was over. "So, my friend, what is this favor you wished to ask of me?" Lucius had smiled knowing as he spoke, knowing full well how much Severus hated having to ask help from anyone._

_"I wish to borrow a book from your library." Severus was always one to get straight to the point. He never did find much joy in dancing around the subject._

_"Of course, you have access to the library. May I inquire which book it is you are looking for?"_

_"That is why I am asking you. I am looking for a book on bonding." Severus had had to put great effort into stopping himself from gritting his teeth as he said this; the things he did for his godson._

_The curious request peeked Lucius' interest quite a bit. "Bonding? My dear friend, I had no idea that you were looking into settling down." Lucius had said with a laugh and Severus wished he had accepted the glass of fire whiskey._

_"It is not for me, Lucius," Severus had hissed._

_"Oh? And may I ask whom you intend to give this book to? I do after all like to know where my property is going," Lucius had asked with a smirk that had caused Severus to just roll his eyes._

_"You can ask, but I cannot answer that. Though, I can reassure you that your property will not leave my possession." This was the only reason that Severus hated asking for anything from Lucius; in contrast to his own dislike for the dancing around the conversation, Lucius loved it, and loved irritating Severus with it._

_"Well Severus, there are many books on bonding. If you tell me what kind of bonding information you are looking for, I will be able to point you to the best book to solve your problem." Lucius had leaned back in his chair to watch Severus with great interest, as his friend worked out the best words to describe what he was looking for._

_"A bond that allows one control over another's magic, to a point," Severus had tried to explain. "And one that multiple people can enter into."_

_"That isn't much to go on now is it?" Lucuis had pointed out, a smile still on his face as he called a house elf to retrieve a specific book from the library for Severus. "That book should help; if it's not what you're looking for, please feel free to come back and raid my library." Lucius had watched as Severus took the book from the small elf, shrinking it to fit in his pocket. Severus had nodded once to Lucius before he turned and left._

The conversation had peaked Lucius' interest, as to what the potions master of Hogwarts was up to; though he had not had the time to look into things properly, he could now at least have a conversation with Draco and find out if he knew what Severus was up to.

**B**

Voldemort sat in the room that he had chosen as his own at Malfoy Manor. He could have been other places; he after all was the Dark Lord and was very busy. But no, he was here. Smirking to himself as he stroked the top of Nagini's head while she coiled herself around him and the chair he was currently sitting in. He was here, because of the youngest Malfoy. At first his interest in the boy had been nothing more than to see Lucius and his wife squirm, wanting so much to deny their Lord access to their only son. However now, his interest in the boy had changed, the young Malfoy may indeed prove himself useful, if the information he happened upon was to be believed.

He would wait and see though; he was nothing if not patient, biding his time until the opportunity to strike presented itself. So while he awaited his time with young Draco, Voldemort amused himself once again by invading Harry's mind.

This link between him and Potter, it was so delicious; the pain he could inflict. He could sense it, and Potter was powerless to stop him. Oh, he knew that the boy had been attempting Occlumency, a pitiful attempt at that, and Voldemort took pleasure in ripping down the walls that Harry managed to put up. And each time he did he would leave whispers for the boy and the useless child who could do nothing. It was so perfect being able to use those pitiful memories against him.

If Potter wasn't so dangerous to him, Voldemort knew that Harry would make a powerful ally, but that old fool had made sure to raise his pawn properly. No, Harry was too loyal to the light side, and it would be too dangerous to him to allow him to live.

As Voldemort leaned back in his chair, still stroking his snake's head, he closed his eyes and let the link between him and Potter open. He could see where the boy was, sitting in front of the fire. He could feel how relaxed he was, he could feel that someone cared for the boy. He would have to fix that soon. Closing the link and allowing Harry to have his time of peace, because it would only make it that much more rewarding to break him when the time came. To hear the famous Harry Potter, begging him for death.

**B**

Harry had been dozing in his spot on the floor, still resting back against Blaise. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this relaxed. He probably would have fallen asleep if his scar hadn't given a painful twinge making him tense slightly, preparing himself for what he thought was coming, but the sudden pain didn't increase as expected, making him sigh in relief.

"Harry? You okay?"

"Yeah." Harry looked up at Blaise. "I was falling asleep though...actually," he said as he poked at his foot. "I think my foot fell asleep." He grinned and Blaise laughed, shaking his head.

"That's what you get for sitting on the floor," Blaise told him as he slowly scooted Harry away so he could sand up. Stepping around the younger teen, he held out his hand for Harry to take and, after a moment's hesitation, Harry took it, stumbling against Blaise when his foot, and whole leg throbbed with pins and needles while the blood rushed back down to it.

Blaise kept his arms around Harry holding him up. "Um...thanks," Harry said blushing as he pushed away from Blaise.

"Not a problem, Draco can be just as bad sometimes. Sitting in the same position so long his whole leg looses circulation. Last time that happened I carried him around for forty five minutes before he demanded to be put down." Blaise grinned at that memory and Harry blinked also remembering that day. He hadn't asked what was going on, since he still felt like the intruder here. And technically he was.

Harry suddenly found the floor very interesting as he thought about how mad Draco would be at him for getting even closer to Blaise.

"Don't worry about it Harry," Blaise said and when Harry looked at him in surprise, Blaise smiled. "I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is that is making you make that face, don't worry about it."

"But..." Harry started but Blaise put a finger against Harry's lips.

"It's the Christmas holidays, so, stop worrying about stuff for two weeks. And enjoy yourself. I'll be here with you as well." Blaise found that he really liked it when Harry smiled at him like that. It was then that Blaise realized how rare it was that Harry's smiles actually reached his eyes.

"What do you say we go raid the kitchens or something?" Blaise suggested in an attempt to prolong Harry's good mood.

"I think I could go for some hot cocoa," Harry agreed, giving Blaise another genuine smile as he followed him out of their rooms. Perhaps these two weeks weren't going to be so bad after all, he decided.

TBC

Now that this chapter is finished, I would like to let people know that I will be starting my second Harry Potter fanfic soon. I will be keeping up with this one, and writing the second one in my spare time. I have a pretty good idea where I want Unwanted Bonds to go, and where I want it to end. Though there will be many more chapters between now and the end of this story!

I hope to see you all in my new Fic, the name of witch will be announced in my next chapter, along with the pairing and a short summary!


End file.
